


Promise I'll Always Be There

by rboudreau



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Parents, Anal Sex, Angst, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Making Out, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, SePTXCC17, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 23,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rboudreau/pseuds/rboudreau
Summary: A series of oneshots





	1. I Wanna Kiss You Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [ this tumblr post](http://evenshands.tumblr.com/post/163914491493/just-think-about-isak-waking-up-in-the-morning)

It had started back in college, before they’d even decided to get an apartment off campus together after Mitch’s freshman year. They’d been dating for a little over two years at that point, most of it being long distance. 

Mitch’s parents had insisted he have the “dorm life” experience for his first year at USC so he wasn’t missing out on anything, but Scott and Mitch spent most of their time sleeping in each other’s rooms anyway. By the end of the spring semester, it just made sense for them to get their own place.

So with all the sleepovers in their dorms, they’d gotten accustomed to waking up in each other’s arms. Mitch loved slowly drifting into consciousness to become aware of Scott’s arm thrown over his waist and his face in Mitch’s neck. Before he even opened his eyes, he could already decide that it was going to be a good morning. And his favorite part was when Scott started to stir awake as well and would press his lips against Mitch’s cheek or his lips. The long year they spent apart while Mitch was still finishing high school in Texas while Scott moved out to California seemed like a distant memory.

**

“Good morning,” Scott mumbled, sleepily cuddling into Mitch and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Mitch grinned, eyes still closed, and wrapping the blanket more securely around them. “Morning.”

**

“Fuck, I’m gonna be so late,” he heard Scott whispering to himself from across the room, followed by some shuffling on the floor. 

He squinted his eyes open, watching as Scott struggled to get his pants on. He finally got his leg through and tugged them up, buttoning and zipping them while simultaneously trying to shove his feet into his sneakers.

“Late?” Mitch asked amusedly. Scott snapped his head up, not realizing Mitch was awake. He finally got his shoes on and grabbed his backpack from its spot on the desk in their room.

Scott groaned. “Class starts in like three minutes, I’m so fucked.” He quickly crosses the room back to the bed, giving Mitch a short kiss. “You really need to stop looking so cute when you sleep, or I’m going to be late to things for the rest of my life.”

“The rest of your life, huh?” he teased, batting his eyelashes at him.

“Ugh, I don’t have time to flirt with you right now. I’ll see you in a few hours, okay? Love you,” he called, already heading out the door.

Mitch laughed. “Love you too! Have a good day!”

He heard the front door close a few seconds later and smiled, relaxing back into the bed and patting himself on the back for not scheduling himself any Monday morning classes so he could sleep in.

**

Mitch woke to kisses being peppered all over his face and Scott’s hands smoothing along his naked body, and he couldn’t fight the smile on his lips even if he wanted to.

“Morning, princess,” Scott whispered against his lips.

Mitch wrapped his arms around Scott’s neck, rolling himself over to encourage Scott to lay on top of him. “Morning, daddy.” Scott groaned softly, kissing his way down Mitch’s neck. “Happy anniversary.”

He felt Scott’s smile against his skin, and he knew today was going to be a good day. “Happy anniversary, baby.”

**

There were some mornings that he knew it wasn’t going to be a good morning. He didn’t wake up to a warm body pressed against his side or kisses on his face, and he _hated_ those days. They didn’t happen often, usually only if Scott was back in Texas or one of them was extremely sick and didn’t want to contaminate the other, but Mitch was convinced that made it worse. He was so used to being spoiled with Scott’s presence, and to not have it made him start off the day on a bad note.

Today was one of those mornings, except Scott wasn’t in Texas, and neither one of them was sick, so he didn’t understand why he wasn’t being kissed right now. 

He opened his eyes, feeling a little bit of his bad mood lift at the sight of the Starbucks coffee waiting for him on their bedside table. He rolled over onto Scott’s side of the bed and grabbed the coffee, taking a sip to wake himself up a little more. His eyes fell on a Post-It note that had been lying beside the coffee and picked it up.

**Sorry baby, didn’t want to wake you (you’re so cute when you sleep, I told you to cut it out)**

Mitch pouted, his eyebrows furrowing as he got grumpy again. He grabbed his cellphone and opened up his text thread with Scott.

M: _I didn’t get a kiss, asshole_

He drank his coffee, sulking with the straw stuck in his mouth. He would’ve passed on the coffee if it’d meant he’d gotten his good morning kiss. Or he could’ve had both! Honestly, it was an outrage that he didn’t get both. He should always be awoken with coffee and kisses, Scott knew that. 

He was halfway through with his coffee when his phone chimed, and he pouted at it again as if Scott could see him.

S: _yes you did, baby_

Attached was a photo that Scott must have taken that morning while Mitch was sleeping. He was leaning into Mitch’s space, lips pressed against his cheek, and Mitch felt his lips twitching into a smile.

M: _how do I know you took that this morning and not some other day?_

S: _I’d never leave without giving you a kiss, princess, you know that_

Mitch sat there with a small smile on his face, looking at the picture for a couple minutes and letting it lift his bad mood and fill him with the warmth he usually got when Scott would kiss him good morning.

M: _thank you for the coffee_

M: _love you <3 _

S: _love you too <3 I’ll be home in a couple hours and you can get as many kisses as you want_

M: _damn right I can_

He grinned as Scott sent him a series of kissing emojis and put the phone down next to him on the bed, finishing the coffee Scott had left for him.

He supposed it could still be a good morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I appreciate any and all comments/kudos/critique you are willing to give me. Thanks for taking the time to read this!
> 
> If you want to chat, you can find me on tumblr at [ be-your-own-anchor5](http://www.be-your-own-anchor5.tumblr.com) or on twitter at [ rachelb2010](http://www.twitter.com/rachelb2010)


	2. Be Forever Mine, You And I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m only letting your little sibling/cousin/relative put this god awful makeup on me because if I can impress your whole family then there’s a possibility that I can get in your pants later” au
> 
> Or, Rachel just really wanted a Mitch with Landon fic, oops.

“Mitchy, c’mon, we gotta get to the airport!” Scott called, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. 

Mitch eventually shuffled down the hallway, still looking half asleep, and sending a glare in Scott’s direction. “You’re only a morning person when you’re about to go to Texas, and let me just tell you how many times it has made me want to break up with you.”

Scott smiled brightly, wrapping an arm around Mitch’s waist. “But you haven’t!” He kissed Mitch before he could say anything, then grabbed his suitcase out of his hands. “C’mon, you can sleep on the plane.”

“Will you stop being a hyper child on the plane?” he asked sarcastically.

Scott laughed. “Y’know, some people might be turned off by your grumpiness, but it just makes me love you more.”

“Stop being cute when I’m thinking homicidal thoughts about you.”

“Okay.”

**

“All I’m saying is, we should skip family dinner and just go have sex in a parking lot. For old time’s sake.” 

Scott giggled, dodging Mitch’s attempts to latch onto his neck. “Mitchy,” he whined. “Come on, my family’s starting to think you hate them because you never come with me to these things.”

Mitch rolled his eyes. “I don’t _hate_ them, I just hate forced interactions. You know my anxiety can only handle so much.”

“I know. But...they haven’t seen you since before we became official, and I’d just really like it if you could try to last as long as possible with them today.”

“And then we can have sex?”

Scott groaned, leaning down to give him a quick kiss. “And then we can have sex.”

**

“Uncle Mitt!”

Mitch startled at the screaming as he walked through the door, then braced himself as Landon came running towards him. He picked him up, grunting a little at the effort.

“Hey Land-o-Lakes. You’ve gotten so big I almost can’t lift you anymore.” Landon giggled, burying his face in Mitch’s neck.

“Excuse me, am I invisible?” Scott teased, mock offended at Landon running to Mitch first. Landon laughed harder, peaking at Scott.

“Hi Uncle Scott.” He made no moves to leave Mitch, and Scott crossed his arms over his chest and pouted at Landon.

“What, no hug? Uncle Mitch comes to visit and I’m useless?” He reached out towards Landon, tickling his side quickly and making the little boy scream with laughter. 

Mitch pressed a kiss against Landon’s cheek. “Why don’t you go give Uncle Scott some love before he starts crying?” 

Scott stuck his tongue out at Mitch, taking Landon from him. “Hey buddy. How’ve you been?”

“I help make cookies!”

Scott laughed. “You did? Well I can’t wait to try them.”

**

“Uncle Mitt, I do your makeup?” Landon asked.

“Uncle Mitch already has makeup on, sweetie,” Mitch said.

“More!” he giggled. 

Mitch internally cringed at the thought of him putting makeup on his face, but he looked so excited, and Scott was sitting there with his family a few feet away and he was watching them with a smile on his face. He clenched his teeth and forced a smile at Landon. “Sure buddy, you can put more makeup on me.”

Landon’s smile was so big and his eyes got all squinty, and he looked _so much_ like Scott that Mitch was melting a little.

**

Landon was coming at his face with a tube of bright red lipstick and he knew there was no way of escaping this without looking like a clown.

“Not too much, Land-o-Lakes. Less is more.”

Landon’s tongue stuck out between his lips, making a look of concentration. God, he was lucky he was a cute kid, or Mitch would be _out_ , and Scott’s family could just think whatever they wanted about him.

He felt the lipstick on his lips, and he thought Landon managed to get most of it on his lips. Then he watched Landon’s gaze fall on Scott and the lipstick slipped and started getting on his skin, and it took everything in him not to flinch away.

**

Scott tried to hold back his laughter as Landon applied eyeshadow onto Mitch’s eyes. He couldn’t help himself and opened up his Instagram app and started recording a video for his story.

“Landon, you’re doing so good, buddy. Mitchy looks so pretty.” There was a bubble of laughter in his throat, and Mitch squinted an eye open to shoot him a death glare.

“Post that and you’re not getting any for _weeks_ ,” he threatened.

Landon’s eyebrows furrowed together. “Any what?” Scott laughed loudly.

“Any dessert, honey.”

Landon’s eyes went wide. “Uh oh, Uncle Scott. You’re in trouble!”

“Worth it,” he said, winking at Mitch as he pressed the send button.

“Scott!”

“Mitchy!” he teased. He came over to them and pressed a kiss against Mitch’s cheek. “So pretty.”

“You’re lucky there’s a child in the room.”

He smiled, nuzzling his face into Mitch’s shoulder. “I love you,” he mumbled.

Mitch softened a little. “I love you too, brat.”

Scott kissed his neck lightly, then turned to Landon. “Hey buddy, why don’t you go get cleaned up for dinner?”

“Okay. Thanks for playing with me Uncle Mitt!”

He melted a little more. “Anytime, sweetie.”

Scott focused his attention on Mitch, giving him this fond look that warmed his insides. He brushed his thumb against Mitch’s cheekbone gently. “Let’s go wash that pretty face of yours, hmm?”

Mitch nodded, taking Scott’s hand and standing up, following him up the stairs to the bathroom.

Scott shuffled through one of the bathroom cabinets, pulling out a pack of makeup wipes and handing them to Mitch.

He started wiping off his face, groaning as he took a look at himself in the mirror. “I look worse than I did when I used to play with Nel’s makeup as a kid.”

Scott chuckled, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist. “Was it worth it, though, to see how much fun Landon was having with you?”

“Maybe,” Mitch said begrudgingly.

Scott pressed a kiss against Mitch’s neck. “Linds and Lauren were loving it. They kept saying how much Landon loves you.”

“I love him too,” he said softly, wiping roughly at the eyeshadow on his lids. Scott continued to kiss his neck, and Mitch tilted his head automatically to encourage him to keep going.

“I’m glad you came here with me,” Scott mumbled into his skin. “I love having my whole family together.”

Mitch hummed as he removed the lipstick from his lips. “Your whole family and then me off to the side like a little outsider,” he joked.

Scott squeezed him tighter, looking at him through the mirror. “I was including you in ‘my whole family’.” 

He pulled the face wipe away from himself, staring back at Scott. “Yeah?”

Scott turned him around to face him directly. “You know you’re my family, Mitchy. I’m not home unless I’m with you.”

It’s not the first time Scott has told him something like that, but Mitch doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to how it makes him feel when he hears it. He doesn’t remember exactly when they went from being best friends to being each other’s _home_ , but somewhere along the way it happened, and he didn’t think they could have stopped it even if they tried. 

He wrapped his arms around Scott’s neck, fluttering his eyelashes at him. “Feeling’s mutual,” he whispered, right before their lips met. 

The kiss was slow and thorough and perfect, and Mitch almost didn’t care that Scott’s family was just a floor below them; he wanted to keep kissing Scott for as long as possible.

It was several more minutes before they managed to stop kissing, and then Scott was burying his face in Mitch’s neck and breathing him in, and Mitch was perfectly content to just stand there with his arms around Scott.

Eventually, Scott sighed softly, pulling away from Mitch reluctantly. “We should get back downstairs. Landon’s gonna start missing his Uncle Mitt.”

Mitch groaned lightly. “He’s lucky he looks just like you, or I don’t know how much longer I’d last.”

Scott smiled brightly. “It means a lot to me, watching you play with him. My two favorite boys,” he cooed.

He rolled his eyes playfully. “Don’t go getting attached to me with kids. If our kids aren’t exactly like Landon, we’re rehoming them just like Wyatt,” he joked.

Scott froze for a moment, and then he was smiling his thousand watt smile and pulling Mitch back into him. “Thinking about our future kids, huh?”

It meant to come out light and teasing, but it felt heavy in the air around them. Mitch let it sit for a moment, and then let his head nuzzle into Scott’s shoulder. “Like I said, if they’re not just like Landon, we’re giving them away.”

“I like how you’re pluralizing _kids_ , how many are you planning on us having? Two? Three? _Five_? We can have a second generation of Pentatonix--”

Mitch groaned, pushing him away halfheartedly. “Stop teasing me, I’ll kick your ass.” Scott’s hands were sliding up to his face, and he couldn’t even pretend to be annoyed with Scott when he was kissing him again -- just melted into it like he always found himself doing. 

He’d barely gotten a chance to react to Scott’s tongue in his mouth before Scott was pulling away, leaning their foreheads together so they didn’t have to be too far apart. “Okay, let’s go downstairs, have dinner with my family, and then call it an early night and head back to the hotel. Okay?”

Mitch hummed. “And what are we gonna do all by ourselves in the hotel?”

Scott brushed their lips together lightly. “We’re gonna make a baby.”

MItch laughed loudly and pushed away from him completely. “I’m gonna kill you.”

Scott joined him in laughter. “What? Just because you can’t actually get pregnant doesn’t mean we can’t try.”

“I hate you,” Mitch said.

“Is that any way to talk to the father of your children?”

“You know, I’m really gonna hate having to tell Landon that I’m never coming back here after I break up with you.”

“You’d never,” Scott said confidently.

“What, tell Landon or break up with you?”

“You’d never crush Landon like that, and you’d never break up with me _again_ because you love me too much and you want to have a family with me.”

Mitch rolled his eyes and squinted his eyes at him. “One more joke about us and children, and you can sleep here while I go back to the hotel by myself.”

Scott held his hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay, I’m done, I swear. No more teasing,” he laughed. He held Mitch’s hand, lacing their fingers together and giving him a soft smile. The silence surrounded them for a moment before Scott spoke again. “I’ve pictured having kids with you for so long, baby...I just love hearing it from you too.”

Mitch let some of his irritation fade away, let himself be reeled back in. “I know,” he said softly. Scott’s thumb was brushing against the back of his hand, and he felt himself getting lost in Scott’s eyes, making him wish they were anywhere but in a bathroom at Scott’s parents’ house. “If this isn’t the quickest dinner we’ve ever had…”

He received a nod and a kiss, and then he was being guided out the door and back down the stairs to Scott’s family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I appreciate any and all comments/kudos/critique you are willing to give me. Thanks for taking the time to read this!
> 
> If you want to chat, you can find me on tumblr at [ be-your-own-anchor5](http://www.be-your-own-anchor5.tumblr.com) or on twitter at [ rachelb2010](http://www.twitter.com/rachelb2010)


	3. All I Do Is Win, Win, Win, No Matter What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott always lets Mitch win.

Mitch groaned, rubbing the heels of his palms into his eyes. “That’s too far away, I’m _starving_. Let’s just get Thai food, it’s _right there_.”

“But I’m not in the mood for Thai.”

“And I don’t want to wait an hour for food to be delivered, Scott,” he snapped. “I just want something quick before I starve to death, I’ll let you have whatever you want for dinner tomorrow.”

Scott sighed. “Alright, fine. Thai it is.”

***

Mitch slammed on the controller keys, eyes locked on the TV screen in front of him as he maneuvered through the game. He heard Scott swearing next to him and grinned, but refused to look down at the bottom half of the screen where Scott’s player was featured trying to beat him.

He didn’t know how it happened, really, because he swore Scott was beating him for the longest time, but then _WINNER_ was flashing across his half of the screen and he threw his arms in the air in celebration. 

“Woooo! Eat me, bitch!”

Scott laughed, rolling his eyes at Mitch. “Yea? That the prize you’ve decided on?”

MItch fluttered his eyes at him. “We did say the winner could have _anything_ ,” he flirted, biting his lip.

The next thing he knew, he was pinned to the ground, Scott hovering over him and pressing their bodies together.

“Did you let me win?” Mitch breathed, their lips barely an inch apart. 

“What? Me? Never, I think my controller needs new batteries.” Mitch didn’t have time to call Scott out on his obvious lie, because then their lips were against each other and if Scott really wanted to lose that badly, who was Mitch to not accept his winning prize, honestly?

***

“Is it really that hard to just wash your gross ass knives when you’re done with them instead of leaving them in the sink?” Mitch complained.

Scott laughed at him. “I don’t know, is it that hard for you to bring your bags to your room instead of leaving them on the couch?”

Mitch glared at him while taking a sponge to Scott’s peanut butter covered knife. “My bags don’t attract bugs into our house.”

He rolled his eyes playfully. “It’s just a little peanut butter, honey.” He pressed a kiss into the side of Mitch’s head and squeezed his hip lightly. “But if it makes you feel better, I’ll wash my knives the second I’m done from now on.”

Mitch watched him walk away, eyebrow raised at Scott giving in so easily. “Thanks?”

***

They were working on the Superfruit book, going over timelines and what they each wanted to write for the different points in their lives. Mitch was feeling emotionally drained reliving their dating history, wincing as the words “ _Mitch dumped me_ ” jumped out at him. He skimmed the next couple pages of Scott’s take on things and pushed the computer away.

“I don’t think we should put some of that in there,” he said finally.

Scott furrowed his eyebrows together. “You don’t think we should put facts of our life in a book of facts of our life?”

“That’s not…” Mitch sighed. “I just think maybe we shouldn’t....include so much.”

“Would you like to elaborate on that?” Scott asked, frustration evident in his voice. 

Mitch was glad no one else was home, knew he could be vulnerable in front of Scott without anyone else’s eyes on him. “All this stuff about us...I mean, yeah, I think it’s about time we told them we were together in high school, but I think it’d be better to just leave it short and to the point rather than go into too much detail. And I don’t think we should tell them what actually happened on The Sing-Off.”

Scott frowned. “Why?”

“Scott, come on. It was like a million years ago, and we were in this intense situation together. We gave into old feelings, but we _shouldn’t have_. I had a boyfriend--”

“ _Barely_.”

“--And I think it would just confuse the fans, anyway. They don’t need to know everything. We can just tell them we had a moment but we stopped it, because we realized we felt like friends, sisters--”

“So, lie?” Scott asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “Just pretend like we were two horny high school kids and nothing else has ever happened between us? Give them a little truth and then keep lying to them like we’ve been doing? What’s the point of this book if we’re not telling them everything?”

Mitch rolled his eyes. “What do you want to do then, hmm? You want to tell them we dated in high school, we hooked up while we were on the show, got different boyfriends and continued hooking up? Explain the fact that even though you’ve been dating Alex for _years_ , you and I still fuck from time to time and he knows about it? We can do a nice lesson on polyamory for the kids, ooo, we can even tell them about the time you, me, and Alex--”

“ _Alright,_ fuck, I get the point. Jesus.” Scott put his head in his hands, his fingers gripping at his hair and tugging a little. He stayed like that for a moment or two until he felt Mitch pulling on his hand and lacing their fingers together, moving into his side.

“We’ll just get less questions if we’re not as honest about every single thing we’ve been through over the last fifteen years, you know?”

Scott squeezed his hand and nodded. “Yea, I know, you’re right.”

***

Mitch took his pen and crossed out a line Scott had written earlier.

“Hey!” Scott said indignantly. “I like that line.”

“It doesn’t flow,” Mitch argued. “You get tongue-tied enough, sweetheart.”

“I can handle one line, darling.”

“Not if that one line fucks up your next line, pumpkin.” Scott opened his mouth to argue and Mitch cut him off. “How about this? Sing it through, and if you can do the transition without fucking up, you can keep it.”

Scott stared at him challengingly and began singing. He’ll blame the fact that he did, in fact, fuck up the line on the fact that he was more focused on proving Mitch wrong than he was on the lyrics.

“Ugh, fine, cut it.” Mitch kissed him on the cheek as a consolation prize, so he wasn’t really all _that_ upset about losing.

**

“You know what we should do for the Future Friends video?” Scott started. “We should do this super cute video where we’re actually dating, and just make out for three minutes.”

Mitch laughed. “The kids would love that.”

Scott smiled. “No, but really, we should do something really lyric-based. Like us dating and arguing, but deciding to be friends again because it’s so important to us.”

Mitch was playing with the sleeve of his sweatshirt, staying silent for a couple minutes. “I don’t know, I was thinking of doing something more theatrical.”

“Like what?”

Mitch shrugged. “I have this image in my head of us in a wrestling ring and fighting each other. Maybe throw some punches, get a little bloody, go all out.”

“Okay masc queen.” Mitch smiled a little, still not quite meeting Scott’s eyes. “Why a wrestling match?”

Mitch hugged his legs to his chest, the sweatshirt cocooning him. He finally made eye contact with Scott and smiled softly. “Cause we fought for it,” he said simply. “All of this; our career, our home, our relationship. We fought really hard for all of this.”

Scott walked closer to him, wrapping his arms around Mitch’s tiny body. “Yea, we did. Okay, yeah, that's a great idea.” He held Mitch close and kissed him slowly, not in any rush for the moment to end.

When they pulled away a couple minutes later, Mitch gave him another small smile. “Why do you always do that?” he asked quietly.

“What, kiss you?”

He shook his head. “Let me win. Have whatever I want.”

Scott's thumb brushed against his cheek lightly. “We’re a team, Mitchy. A win for you is a win for me.”

Mitch smiled shyly at him. “I love you,” he said sincerely.

Scott smiled back at him. “I love you too.” He closed the small space between them, kissing Mitch’s forehead softly. “We can still make out in the video though, right?”

Mitch rolled his eyes playfully. “Maybe, if you’re good.”


	4. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late to the party, but here's my contribution to day 1 of sePTXcc17

Mitch smiled softly as he watched Scott pacing in the hallway, phone attached to his ear. He continued making his way towards him, two coffee cups in hand. Scott looked up as he got closer and smiled back at him. 

“Mom, I gotta go, okay?” Scott said into the phone. “Mitch is back. I'll keep you updated, alright? I know, thank you, I love you too. Ok, bye.”

Mitch held a coffee cup out to him as he hung up the phone. “I can't wait until it's morning and we can Postmates some actual coffee. I don't think what’s in here is even real, honestly. But it'll do for now.”

Scott took the cup gratefully, taking a long sip and managing to only grimace slightly at the taste. “God, we’re such coffee snobs.”

Mitch laughed. “I'm trying not to think about it. We won't be drinking it for long.” His eyes trailed to the door across from them. “How's she doing in there?”

Scott glanced at the door as well. “She's okay. She just got some ice chips and the nurse said she’d be dilated enough for an epidural soon. Mom said she was in labor with me forever, so we’re in for a long night. I can't believe we have to endure shitty coffee _and_ vaginas at the same time.”

“You've seen enough dick in your life to be able to handle seeing a vagina for one night,” Mitch teased. 

He shuddered. “I don't know, I think I'm too gay for this.”

“Well you're definitely too gay,” Mitch said. “But it was your idea, so--”

“Hey, it was _our_ idea! You wanted it too.”

Mitch’s eyes softened, knowing Scott was too anxious for much joking. He stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Scott’s waist. “Yea, well…how could I say no to ‘I wanna have a baby with you’?” 

Scott held him tightly. “I'm glad you didn't say no.”

“I’d never,” Mitch whispered, pressing his lips against Scott’s neck. They remained quiet in each other's embrace for a couple of minutes. “I know I never used to be crazy about the idea, but I really can't wait. You know that, right? Can't wait for us to be parents for real. We’re gonna be _dads_ , baby.”

Scott squeezed him, feeling his throat tighten a little. “I know, sweetheart. We’re gonna have her in our arms in just a few hours.”

Mitch pulled away a little, smirking at him mischievously. “Better get used to vaginas real quick, Scotty.”

He groaned. “I want a divorce.” Mitch laughed loudly, pulling Scott back in and kissing his cheek. 

“No you don't.”

Scott shook his head. “No, I don't. But you're still an asshole.”

“I know,” Mitch said proudly. He took a sip of his coffee, wincing a little. “Make sure I remind her when she's older that we had to drink this gross ass lukewarm coffee water because she decided she wanted to be born in the middle of the night.”

Scott chuckled. “Will do.”


	5. Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SePTXCC17 part 2

Scott sat next to Mitch on the couch, Kirstie and Kevin were sitting a couple feet away, and Avi was sitting in a single chair across from them all, wringing his hands together. He wasn’t really sure what Avi wanted to talk about, wasn’t thinking of much besides Mitch’s hand on his knee as he gave him this look that made him want to pin Mitch down and press their lips together until he couldn’t breathe anymore.

He was expecting Avi to talk about an idea for a cover song, or maybe an original. He was expecting something normal.

He wasn’t expecting Avi’s voice to be choked up, or the tears in his eyes, or the _I don’t think I can do this anymore_ in that deep bass that Scott has always associated with warmth and happiness and comfort.

_I’ve decided to step back from Pentatonix after this summer tour. I love you guys so much, but I just can’t keep up with this anymore. I’m not happy._

It was like a knife to the heart, twisting over and over again to prolong the pain. He wanted to argue, to suggest they just take a break for a couple months until Avi wasn’t so drained, anything to stop the thought of a Pentatonix without Avi from being real. But he knew that wasn’t fair, and that he had no right to ask Avi to keep going if it was making him unhappy.

He listened as Kirstie, Kevin, and Mitch chimed in, asking questions and getting emotional. Eventually, Avi’s eyes turned to Scott, looking at him questioningly.

“Scott? What do you think?”

He took a deep breath, knowing everyone’s eyes were on him. He grabbed Mitch’s hand in his, laced their fingers together, and dug his nails into Mitch’s skin. He tried as hard as he could to make sure his voice didn’t sound as strangled as he knew it could. “You’re family, Avi. If you can’t do this anymore, then I don’t want you to do it anymore. I just want you to be happy. I want everyone to be happy. No one’s obligated to stay if it’s too much for them.”

Avi gave him a grateful look, digging the knife into his heart just a little deeper. Mitch watched Scott for a moment, squeezing his hand firmly before turning to look at everyone else.

“Okay, so….let’s just enjoy tour this summer, okay? And in the meantime, I know we all have solo projects, or group projects in me and Scott’s case, that we’ve been wanting to work on. Now’s the time.”

~~

It was hours later, when they were in the comfort of their own home, when Scott finally succumbed to his feelings. He had his head on Mitch’s chest while they laid in Scott’s bed, and he let the sobs shake his chest and the tears fall, soaking Mitch’s shirt beneath him. Mitch ran his hand through Scott’s hair comfortingly, holding him tightly.

Scott put a hand to his own chest, searching for the open wound the knife left behind. “Hurts,” he gasped.

Mitch put his free hand over Scott’s. “I know, baby. You’re having a panic attack. It’s okay. I’m right here. Try to focus on my heartbeat, okay? It’s okay, Scotty. It’s okay.”

It took awhile for Scott to make sense of the words, to listen for Mitch’s heartbeat in his chest, to not feel like his chest was being ripped open. When he finally felt like he could breathe again, he buried his face in Mitch’s neck and inhaled the familiar scent of his best friend.

“How are you not a mess right now?” he asked after a few minutes.

Mitch turned his head, pressing a kiss to Scott’s hair. “I _am_ a mess. But Pentatonix was your brain child, sweetheart. I know you’re going through it right now. I can be strong for you. I’ll always be strong for you when you need me.”

He felt a new round of tears flood his eyes and sniffled, pressing closer to Mitch. “How do we do this without him? I--I can’t imagine not having him with us.”

Mitch soothed his hand down Scott’s arm. “I know. We’ll figure it out. You and me, we always figure it out.”


	6. Underwear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SePTXCC17 part 3

Scott shuffled into the kitchen sleepily, wanting nothing more than some coffee and to crawl back into bed, preferably with Mitch by his side.

He stopped short, smiling softly at the sight of Mitch and their daughter by the stove, both in nothing but their underwear. “Having fun without me?” he asked.

Mitch turned around, grinning at him. The little girl squealed and clapped her hands.

“Daddy!”

Scott felt his heart burst, crossing the room and scooping her up in his arms. “Morning, princess. You helping dad make breakfast?”

She nodded proudly. “Pancakes!”

“Yea, miss Hayden got me up at _6:30_ so we could make pancakes together,” Mitch said with fake excitement. Scott winced, knowing they didn’t go to bed until really late the night before.

_Sorry_ , he mouthed. Mitch shrugged, letting him know he wasn’t mad. He turned back to the pancakes on the stove, flipping a couple over. Scott shifted Hayden in his arms and leaned forward to kiss the back of Mitch’s shoulder. 

“Pancakes must have been super important if no one’s wearing pants,” Scott teased, tickling his little girl.

Hayden giggled. “Dad doesn’t like pants! I don’t like pants! No pants!”

Scott glared playfully at Mitch. “Look what you’ve created.”

Mitch winked at him. “Hey, _you_ created, I just passed on my No Pants policy. You love that policy.”

He hummed, his eyes dropping below Mitch’s waist. “I do. The policy might need to be changed soon, though, so she’s not still like this when she starts preschool next year.”

Mitch pouted at him. “Well until then, why don’t you help me finish these pancakes, and then maybe you can take over so mommy can take a power nap.”

“No naps,” their daughter whined. “I wanna play!”

Scott shushed her softly, pressing a kiss to her chubby cheek. “How about we have breakfast, and then dad takes a nap while you and me watch a movie on the couch?”

Her eyes lit up. “A princess movie?”

“Whatever movie you want.” She cheered, clapping her hands together once more.

Mitch smiled at him gratefully, giving him a quick kiss. “Thank you.”

He let Hayden squirm her way to the ground and then wrapped his arm around Mitch’s waist. “Thank _you_ for letting me sleep a little bit longer. Love you.”

“Love you more.”


	7. Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SePTXCC17

The moment that Mitch told Scott that he was ready for them to be monogamous was one of the best nights of his life. Scott finally felt like he was completely _home_. He no longer had to compete with other boys for Mitch’s attention or look for partners of his own to distract him from how badly he wanted it to be just him and Mitch.

The moment he proposed to Mitch, he was completely calm. He always thought he would have been a nervous wreck whenever he finally proposed to someone, but this was Mitch, and they’d both always known this was how it was going to end up. So while he had tears in his eyes from how overwhelmingly happy he was, all he could feel was calm and warm as he said _Will you marry me, Mitchy?_ He said yes.

The moment they stood at the altar and said their “I Do’s” was confirmation that all the years that had passed since their first kiss had been worth it. All the tears and arguments and bad times they had fought through to get where they were right then, it was all worth it. They knew if they had to go through it all over again, they still would have fought for it to get right back here. Their marriage was always an inevitability, and now it was finally happening. Best friends, partners, and now husbands.

The moment they had decided to adopt their first child, Scott was scared shitless. He’d always wanted to be a father, had always wanted to do it with Mitch by his side, but the actual reality of it was overwhelming. He knew they’d be good at this, at loving a child so much for the rest of their lives. He was more worried that he would want to adopt a child that ended up hating him. Still, he held Mitch’s hand as they met countless children who needed homes. Years ago, they’d always said their first child would be a girl. That must’ve been why it shocked Scott so much when the child they ended up becoming so enamored with was a little boy with dark brown hair and dimples for days. They knew they’d do whatever it took to bring him home with them. This was their son.

Scott was never surprised that every pivotal moment in his life had Mitch Grassi right beside him.


	8. Fresh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SePTXCC17 part 5

They’ve dated before. Back in high school, when they were pretty much the only gay person each other knew, and they’d already been best friends so it just made sense when Scott asked him to be his boyfriend. And it had been amazing while it lasted.

So it confused Mitch why now, nearly ten years later, the relationship they had just recently restarted still felt like this; new, fresh, exciting. It didn’t make sense. They’ve been best friends for ages, work partners for over half a decade, roommates for almost as long, and they’d been hooking up off and on for years. There was pretty much nothing that they didn’t know about each other. Mitch had no idea why this felt like something they hadn’t already done before. 

He’d voiced his thoughts to Scott one night, laying naked cuddled into his side, Scott’s fingers lightly tickling his shoulder.

“I don’t get it,” he’d said.

Scott had scrunched up his face in confusion, his eyes still closed as he’d been close to falling asleep. “Get what?” he’d asked sleepily.

“I don’t get why this still feels like this. Dating’s usually exciting because you have to get to know the person along the way. I already know you better than I know anyone else. I know what you want to do in the future, I know how you feel about marriage and kids, I know I get along with your family, I know what you like in bed. I mean, I can get why the sex is exciting, because it’s _always_ good, but I don’t get the rest of it. Why does this still feel like I’m 16 years old with my first boyfriend?”

Scott had laid in silence, letting him ramble on until he had nothing more to say. Then he’d smiled, eyes still closed, and tightened his hold on Mitch. “Maybe it feels like that because we didn’t let ourselves have this enough the first time. We cut it short because it was too much to handle, and now we’re finally letting it happen for real. And maybe because you’re happy, and I’m happy, and everything has always felt like the first time when I’m with you.”

Mitch had pushed his forehead in the crook of Scott’s neck and tried to fight a smile. “That’s really gay.”

Scott nodded and pressed a kiss against his head. “You’ve always brought out the best and gayest parts of me.”

He laughed quietly and traced his fingers slowly along Scott’s chest. “Will it still be like this when we’re married?”

He knew Scott’s heart had started racing, as it always did when one of them brought up their inevitable marriage. He could feel it right below his fingertips. 

“It’ll be even better.”


	9. Soothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SePTXCC17 part 6

Scott sat on the couch, staring blankly at the Grammy’s lining their mantel. Mitch was beside him, eyes locked on Scott’s face and his hand dragging soothingly through his hair. They stayed like that for a long time, not saying a word. 

Months ago, it had felt like a knife sliced through his heart, ripping his chest open painfully. Right now, it felt like there was just a gaping hole, like his heart had been completely removed and his chest was left wide open. It still hurt, but it was more numb now. Numb was good. Numb meant he didn’t have to deal with the excruciating pain again.

Mitch continued running his fingers through Scott’s hair, knowing this is what he needed right now. They’d already cried -- months before, and again last night during the show. Now they had to figure out a way to move on.

It was nearly an hour later when Scott finally spoke, eyes still glued to the Grammy’s. “He’s really gone.”

Mitch rested his chin on Scott’s shoulder. “I know.”

Scott inhaled deeply. “What if the new bass can’t--”

“Stop,” Mitch interrupted. “We have to give him a chance. He’s _good_. I know he’s not Avi, baby, but we’ve got to let him try to fill the void.”

Scott tightened his grip on Mitch’s knee. They fell back into silence for a few minutes, and Scott couldn’t help but to lean closer into Mitch’s hand, closing his eyes as Mitch scratched at his scalp lightly. 

“I just...I knew PTX wouldn’t last forever, I knew we’d all move on eventually. I just didn’t think it was going to happen so fast. Now it just feels like we’re all bracing ourselves and preparing to do other things in case this is it.”

Mitch sighed softly, shifting so he could climb into Scott’s lap. He used both hands to rub circles into Scott’s temples, trying to get rid of all the negative thoughts in his head. He tilted Scott’s head up so he was looking right at Mitch. “I’m not going to tell you that this is going to be successful. We both know that it’s risky. But this whole group was risky from the beginning. And that never stopped you from wanting it, or doing everything in your power to make us go as far as possible. You’ve got more ambition than anyone I know, Scotty. So I’m going to let you wallow for a couple more days, and then by the time Matt gets to LA, I want to see you being the leader that I know you are. The rest of us are all still here, and we all want this group to do well. I’ve never known you to back down from a challenge.”

Scott gave a small smile, wrapping his arms around Mitch’s waist. “I think sometimes you give me too much credit.”

“I think sometimes you don’t give yourself enough credit.” He soothed his hand through Scott’s hair once more. “No matter what happens, you know I’m always right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

Scott nodded, holding him close. “I know. That’s the only reason I’m always able to keep going.”


	10. Pocket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SePTXCC17 part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of works as a partner chapter to Moment lol

He’d always kept the knowledge that one day he and Mitch would be together in his metaphorical pocket. It was always there, no matter how many boys either of them dated or for how long. It was there through the rare arguments they had, and through every obstacle they faced for years. And it was still there a few weeks ago when Mitch had welcomed him home from a trip to Texas and kissed him slowly.

“ _Missed you,_ ” he’d whispered against Scott’s lips. “ _I want to go with you next time._ ”

Scott remembered freezing in place, remembered thinking of all the times he’d asked Mitch to go back to Texas with him to visit family, remembered how Mitch had told him he didn’t want to visit Scott’s family like that unless they were officially together. He’d looked down at Mitch and tried not to get his hopes up in case Mitch had misspoke. Mitch just smiled and nodded at him, and Scott had felt like his entire universe just clicked into place.

Now they’d been together for almost a month, and Scott had a ring box in his pocket. Most people might think it’s too soon to propose. Hell, Scott might think it’s too early to propose if it was anyone else. But it’s _them_ , and they’ve always talked about how, when they finally got together for real, marriage wouldn’t be far behind. They already knew they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. Scott already knew Mitch would say yes. And that knowledge made him feel so sure of himself and happy, and he knew he couldn’t stop smiling even if he tried.

“What’s that face for?” Mitch laughed.

Scott grinned. “What face?”

“ _That_ face. You’ve been smiling like an idiot for like ten minutes.”

Scott reeled him in closer. “I’m happy,” he said, brushing their lips together. Mitch’s hands started playing with the hair at the back of his neck, and the whole moment was perfect. He pulled back slightly, soaking in the moment. “You know you’re my best friend, right?”

Tears sprung to Mitch’s eyes as he nodded. “I know. And you’re mine.”

Scott kept eye contact and laughed softly. “You already know what I’m doing, don’t you?”

“I know you better than anyone,” he whispered. “Keep going.” It felt like a parallel to their younger selves, just a bigger question than the one back then. 

Scott asked, taking the ring out of his pocket, and Mitch said yes.


	11. Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SePTXCC17 part 8

He’d always known a ritual to be something having to do with religion. He knew that was true, because this definitely always felt like a religious experience.

It started out as a “Tour Only” ritual, then eventually grew into a “Whenever They Felt Like It” ritual. And it always got Mitch floating into the stars, blissed out and feeling like nothing bad could ever happen to them.

They’d been at this all day, as they usually were when they had a day off on tour. They could never pass up the opportunity to take advantage of a hotel day.

Mitch’s eyes closed as Scott’s big hands slid up his bare chest. He could feel it in every nerve ending in his body. He sighed softly as those hands brushed right over his nipples. He sunk backwards, taking Scott’s cock further inside him.

“You look like an angel,” Scott murmured, dragging his hands back down Mitch’s body. Mitch moaned, bracing himself on Scott’s shoulders as he pulled out a couple inches before pushing right back in just as slowly.

“Scott, _fuck_ ,” he whined. He grinded his hips against Scott’s, taking him in further, feeling him _so close_ to his prostate. Scott’s hands settled on his hips, making sure he kept a slow pace.

“Tell me what you need, Mitchy,” he said breathlessly. 

He moaned again, opening his eyes to look at Scott. “Need you. I’m so close, baby, please. I wanna come.”

Scott wrapped a hand around Mitch’s cock, giving slow, smooth strokes, rubbing his thumb across the tip, let Mitch push back on Scott inside of him. “So good for me, baby. Want you to come. That’s it, come for me.”

Mitch swore, felt himself give in and fall over the edge, finally exploding over Scott’s hand and watching as it dripped down to Scott’s stomach. He felt Scott following right behind, filling him up and reminding him once more of a religious experience. It was blissful and perfect, and Mitch couldn’t wait until their tour ended in a few days and they could go home and be able to do this whenever they wanted.


	12. Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SePTXCC17 part 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA another kid fic because I'm apparently obsessed. Goes along with the Underwear universe.

Mitch pushed the shopping cart down the aisle, scanning the area for something to put in the cart.

“Hayden, baby, what kind of fruit do you want in the morning for breakfast?” he asked. His daughter gave a concentrated face, staring at the carts of fruit around them.

“Ummmmm, bananas! And boooooooberries!”

He chuckled. “Blueberries for pancakes?”

“Yea!”

“Okay, bananas and blueberries. What about for daddy?” he asked, grabbing a carton of blueberries and placing them in the cart.

“We should get daddy orange juice!”

Mitch nodded, pushing the cart. “You’re right, daddy likes his orange juice. We’ll grab some when we get the milk, okay? Now how about for dinner tonight? Veggies?”

She scrunched up her face. “Do we have to?”

He smiled, leaning down to kiss her cheek. “Yes, we have to have veggies. How are you gonna grow up to be a big girl if you don’t eat veggies? How about carrots and….something green; peas? Broccoli? Asparagus?”

She pouted for a moment. “Asparagus.”

“That’s my girl. Now let’s see...big girls who eat their veggies for dinner deserve dessert. Frozen yogurt?”

“YAY!”

***

“How was grocery shopping?” Scott asked, taking a couple bags out of Mitch’s hands and dropping a kiss on his lips.

“Dad said we could have frozen yogurt for dessert if I ate my veggies!” Hayden exclaimed.

“Frozen yogurt?! Wow, you must’ve been a good girl helping him pick out dinner.”

Mitch winked at him playfully. “Yup, she was very good. She even got you some orange juice to drink for breakfast tomorrow with our blueberry pancakes.”

“Wow, sweetheart, that was so nice of you to think of me,” he said to the little girl. He put the grocery bags on the counter and swung Hayden up into his arms, peppering kisses all over her face.

She giggled loudly. “Daddy, stop!” she squealed. He laughed, pressing one last kiss to her face before stopping.

“Okay, baby, why don’t you go play with your toys for a bit while dad and I make dinner, okay?”

“Okay!”

Mitch smiled softly, watching as Scott put her down and she went running out of the room. He walked over to Scott, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Love you.”

Scott pressed a kiss against his forehead. “Love you too, Mitchy.”


	13. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SePTXCC17 part 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got carried away, oops

They’d been dancing around this for years. They would talk about their future marriage, future family, would hook up whenever they wanted, whether it be on tour or in LA or on vacation. They made a home together and talked about everything, good or bad. They knew they’d never be closer to anyone than they were to each other.

Still, they kept everything casual, not willing to give up the thrill of other boys, other experiences, for a monogamous, serious relationship in their 20s.

Lately, however, other boys and other experiences haven’t been as exciting as they used to be. It was hardly anything more than a release or a distraction. It didn’t seem like enough anymore. They wanted more, but they were too afraid to have it with each other. So they’d pursue more boys, leaving them even more unsatisfied, then turn to each other for awhile before running in the other direction once again.

Today, Mitch only had Scott on his mind. There was no one else he could picture wanting more. So as he stepped closer to the microphone in the studio, he kept his eyes locked on Scott through the glass, occasionally smirking at him as he sang. 

_I need a man who don’t get jealous ‘less I want him to. A gentleman to take care of me in the bedroom. Romantic love, but keep it rough. Am I asking too much?_

The look in Scott’s eyes as he watched Mitch sing gave him even more confidence. He knew exactly what would happen when they got home, and he couldn’t wait.

***

Scott depended on his friends to keep him away from the house a lot. He and Mitch would have a few days where they would slip into domesticity, not wanting to be with anyone else. They’d kiss good morning, spend the entire day together, fall into bed with each other until all they were was two people who wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.

It was too easy, and somehow too hard, and Scott would call up Mark and Mason and go out. Mitch would either stay home and entertain himself or meet up with his own friends. They’d go several days just seeing each other in passing, and then they’d repeat the whole cycle over again. Flirting, domesticity, distance. Flirting, domesticity, distance. Back and forth and back again like a ballroom dance.

***

It was during a livestream in New York while on their Christmas tour with Pentatonix, where they’d been buzzed and cuddling together to keep warm. They’d almost kissed half a dozen times, and _actually_ kissed twice. The fans were going crazy, but all Mitch could focus on was how comfortable he was, and how he wanted to keep kissing Scott until his lips were numb. He knew they’d just keep giving each other soft pecks if they kept streaming, and he said an abrupt goodbye to the viewers, promising them to talk soon. He ended the stream and pushed his phone away, curling back into Scott’s arms.

It didn’t take long for their lips to find each other again, for Scott to press Mitch into the mattress and lazily grind their hips together. Mitch arched into his touch as he slid his hand up the side of Mitch’s shirt. They’d get lost in each other soon, and Mitch needed to say what was on his mind before his brain turned to mush.

“How drunk are you?” he mumbled.

Scott frowned, not sure why they were talking and not getting naked. “Not drunk. Just a little fuzzy.”

“Too fuzzy for serious?”

That got his attention, and he pushed himself up a little to hover over Mitch, his arms on either side of Mitch’s head. “What’s up?”

Mitch wrapped his legs around Scott’s waist, trying to reassure Scott that it wasn’t bad. “We keep kissing on live streams.”

“Yeah…” he said, not really following where he was going.

Mitch bit his lip and clung to Scott’s sweater, leaning up a bit to brush his lips against Scott’s throat. “That’s the third stream we’ve done that in since September.”

Scott was still confused. “Do you want to stop?”

He shook his head. “I don’t want to stop. But I think if we’re going to keep kissing in front of the kids...maybe it’s time we get our shit together.”

Scott’s throat went dry. “Yeah?”

“I don’t want to keep doing this dance forever. I know we keep saying we’ll wait till we’re 35, or 40, but this isn’t enough for me anymore. We can’t even stop ourselves on camera, Scotty. And I’m tired of pretending like we don’t know what the endgame is here.”

Scott lifted a hand to Mitch’s face, brushing his cheek softly, looking every bit as fond as Mitch loved. “Okay.”

Mitch rolled his eyes exasperatedly. “That’s all you’re gonna say?”

He smiled, leaning down to kiss him slowly. “I’m scared you’re gonna get sick of me,” Scott whispered against his lips. “I’m scared of letting you have my entire heart again and then having you change your mind again. But fuck, Mitchy, you know I want this too.”

Mitch swallowed harshly. “I haven’t gotten sick of you in 16 years, idiot. And I’m not changing my mind again. You can trust me, baby.”

And just like that, the dance was over.

“I know I can.”


	14. Messy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SePTXCC17 part 11

“Oh, who’s a messy girl?” Scott cooed, wiping at his daughter’s face. “You look just like your dad right now.”

“Hey!” Mitch laughed, pushing him playfully. “She looks like you, asshole.”

“Language, Mitchell.”

He rolled his eyes. “She can't even talk yet, babe.” He turned to the little girl in her high hair. “Can you, Hayden? Can you say ‘dada’?” He tickled her little belly, making her giggle and slam her hands into the mess of mushed carrots and bananas on her tray, sending food flying all over herself again.

It was gross, honestly, how much food she was covered in. A lifetime ago, he would've handed a messy child back to their parents and been glad he didn't have to deal with it. Now, he _was_ the parent, and Mitch thought something must fuck with your head when you have kids. Because there was no way in hell this was cute, and yet he looked at their baby like she hung the moon from the sky. He'd seen a lot of gross, nauseating things ever since Hayden was born, but he found himself being a little glad for them. He was building memories with his husband and his daughter.

He found himself turning his gaze on Scott, feeling his love for his family overwhelming him. Scott wiped bits of banana off Hayden’s face, making funny faces at her to hear her laugh. Mitch slid his hand to the back of Scott's neck, squeezing softly until Scott looked up at him.

“Why don't we go give her a bath and put her down for a nap?”

Scott smiled at him and nodded, lifting Hayden out of her seat and holding her to him, not caring if the food all over her transferred onto him.

Mitch studied Scott for a moment with a fond smile on his face. “Maybe we should give you a bath too after she's asleep.”

Scott grinned, winking at him and dropping a kiss to his cheek. “That sounds nice.”


	15. Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SePTXCC17 part 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haran told me to write one about Guy.exe, so.....

Scott winced as he downed another shot. “Fuck, that’s strong.” He stuck a lime wedge in his mouth and sucked hard, wiping at the corner of his mouth.

Mitch took his shot much easier. “Mmm, I like my tequila like I like my men.” He slid his hands up Scott’s arms slowly. “Strong and down my throat.”

Scott’s hands found his hips, pushing his back into their kitchen counter, eyes glazing over. “You’ve been teasing me all night. Wanted to punch every guy in the face if they got too close to you, even my friends.”

“Jealous?” Mitch grinned.

Scott buried his face in Mitch’s throat, his beard scratching at Mitch’s skin roughly. “You wanted me to be jealous.” He started sucking a mark into Mitch’s collarbone, making Mitch tilt his head to the side.

“You’re hot when you’re jealous. Always look like you’re gonna throw me over your shoulder and run away with me.”

Scott groaned softly. “Wanted to,” he mumbled. “Wanted to bend you over the couch and fuck you so everyone knew you’re mine.”

Mitch’s hand moved from Scott’s shoulder to the back of his neck, fingers gripping Scott’s short hair. “They already know. Everyone knows. All yours.” Scott bit down hard, pushing closer to Mitch as he moaned at the pleasure pain radiating down his spine. “Fuck, Scotty, everyone’s gone. The album’s out and everyone’s gone, let’s go to bed. Want you to take care of me, baby.”

Scott hummed. “One more shot?”

Mitch shook his head. “No more shots. Anymore shots and you’re gonna pass out on me. I want you in me _now_.”

“Okay,” he agreed, lifting his face from Mitch’s neck. He immediately leaned in to kiss him, sighing softly as their lips collided. It was hot and urgent, and it wasn’t long until Scott was bending down, hooking an arm behind Mitch’s knees, and throwing him over his shoulder like he’d wanted to do during their entire party.

Mitch yelped in surprise, grabbing onto Scott’s waist tightly. “If you drop me, I swear to god I will kill you. I know you’re strong, but we’re too drunk for this.”

“I’d never drop you.” 

They made it to Scott’s bedroom in one piece, Scott settling Mitch back on his feet in front of him, holding onto him as Mitch wobbled slightly as the blood rushed out of his head. Then they were kissing, stripping, touching, before they even made it to the bed.

Scott pushed him down on the mattress, taking his time as he slowly kissed his way up Mitch’s body. “You’re so pretty,” he said, pressing a kiss into Mitch’s thigh. “So beautiful.” A kiss to his hip. “So sexy.” His stomach. “So sweet.” His heart. “So good for me.” His lips. “I love you.”

Mitch sighed against his lips, wrapping himself around the man above him as he opened his mouth to him. He didn’t know how Scott had it in him to be all sweet and romantic when Mitch had been teasing him from afar all night. Maybe it was just because he knew how much Mitch loved it. He’d never get sick of the reminders that Scott still loved him as much as Mitch loved Scott. 

He gripped at Scott’s arms, squeezing his muscles appreciatively. “ _You’re_ sexy. Love you, c’mere, want you in me so bad.”

It was a mess of lube and fingers and groaning as Scott opened him up, being just a little rough with it like he knew Mitch liked. They’d learned each other’s bodies so well over the years that they could do this blindfolded. They _have_ done this blindfolded. They never got bored. With other boys, sure, but never with each other. Mitch wasn’t sure he could ever be bored of the way Scott slowly pushed into him, easing him open until he could adjust, and then just thrusting into him over and over again, not afraid of being rough with him. Scott always knew if Mitch needed it slow and gentle or if he needed it rough. It was days like today, where they’d built up the anticipation for hours, that Mitch needed it like this. He needed Scott’s grip on his waist, keeping him pinned down, he needed the lust in Scott’s eyes, and he needed this feeling of being completely consumed as Scott slammed into him.

He watched Scott’s muscles flexing, arched into his touch, whined softly at how amazing he felt. He’d had this checklist in his head of his ideal guy, and somehow it always surprised him how many boxes Scott ticked off. Tall, strong, great personality, ambitious, a gentleman, trusting, scruffy, tattoos, cuddly but not clingy, pretty eyes, pretty _dick_ \--

“Fuck,” he swore, eyes rolling into the back of his head as Scott hit that spot inside him that made him feel like he was on fire. “Please.”

“Please what, baby?” Scott panted.

“I wanna come, fuck me harder, I wanna…” he trailed off, moaning as Scott fucked into him again.

Scott leaned down closer to him, licking up a trail of sweat on Mitch’s chest. He rolled his hips into Mitch as he kissed him, angling himself just right to have Mitch seeing stars. “I got you, baby, I’ll take care of you. Lemme see you explode. So good.”

Mitch dug his nails into Scott’s skin, feeling the pressure building in his stomach as he met Scott’s thrusts. It was half a dozen hard thrusts later that sent him toppling over the edge, clenching tight around Scott and taking him with him.

He loved the aftermath of an orgasm, closing his eyes and relaxing into the bed and feeling the way his skin tingled. He loved the come on his skin, the come _in_ him, the warm, heavy weight of Scott’s body on his. He didn’t have to worry about anything at all. Everything was perfect.

He groaned in displeasure as Scott pulled out of him, blindly clawing at him and pulling him back on top of him. Scott chuckled, pressing a series of soft kisses to Mitch’s face and lips.

“Be right back, Mitchy. Lemme grab something to clean us up.”

He shook his head, eyes still closed. “Feels good. Stay like this.”

Scott ran a hand smoothly along Mitch’s torso. “Won’t feel good once it dries. Last time I let us sleep after, you nearly kicked my ass cause of how gross you felt.”

Mitch pouted as Scott broke his hold, getting up to walk into the adjoining bathroom. He was back less than a minute later, and Mitch was reminded again of how much of a gentleman Scott was as he wiped Mitch down with a warm cloth, then pulled the blanket over him as he disappeared once more to get rid of the cloth.

As soon as Scott was in the bed with him, Mitch curled into his side, burying his nose in Scott’s skin and inhaling the familiar scent. Scott wrapped his arms around Mitch, making him feel safe and content in the strong embrace.

Perfect.


	16. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SePTXCC17 part 13

Mitch was frozen in place, staring at the object of his desire in front of him. He’d been like this for awhile, not able to make his eyes drift anywhere else, just wanting to reach out and _touch_. Paris was full of cute clothes and cute boys, and he’d been stuck in a marathon of endless temptation ever since he had gotten here. He’d managed to resist that temptation a lot, but this? This was too much. He couldn’t resist. He had to touch.

***

Scott stared at him in disbelief. “You paid _how much_?”

Mitch avoided his eyes, running his fingers over the soft pink fur coat on his body. “Nineteen thousand.”

Scott continued to stare at him. He wasn’t going to lie and say he hadn’t been captivated by the fur coat ever since he saw it when Mitch got home from Paris. It was gorgeous, looked even better now that Mitch was wearing it in front of him, completely naked underneath. He stepped forward, sliding his hand over the fur at the bottom of the coat, right above Mitch’s bare skin.

“You’re insane,” he said fondly. “And you’re in charge of telling our future children why we can’t afford to send them to college.”

Mitch laughed, rolling his eyes playfully and finally meeting his gaze. “We’re fine. Besides, what’s the point in having all this money if I can’t spend it on cute things to model for you?”

Scott hummed, letting his hand drift beneath the coat, wrapping it around Mitch's small hip. “Yea? You gonna model for me?”

Mitch nodded, smirking as he pushed Scott down to sit on the edge of his bed. “No touching,” he teased.

Scott made it through all of ten seconds of Mitch modelling before he latched onto Mitch and pulled him into his lap. He’d never been good at resisting temptation where Mitch was concerned.


	17. Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SePTXCC17 part 14

They’d been on the bus for three days straight, having a concert in a different city every night. It was exhausting, not being able to sleep in a real bed. Mitch was feeling stressed out and anxious, and there wasn’t even enough room in the bunks for him to cuddle with Scott at night to make him feel better.

Scott knew Mitch was barely holding it together. He could always tell. He knew Mitch better than anyone. 

That’s how Mitch found himself leaning up against a wall in their shared dressing room, Scott on his knees in front of him. His eyes fluttered closed as Scott hollowed his cheeks around him, barely able to stop himself from thrusting forward into Scott’s mouth. 

Scott pulled back a few seconds later, wrapping his hand around Mitch’s base and stroking upwards as he nuzzled Mitch’s hip. “C’mon, Mitchy, fuck my mouth. You need this. Let me take care of you.”

His head banged against the wall as Scott licked a stripe up his length. Scott took the head in his mouth, sucking until Mitch’s hand grabbed hold of Scott’s hair. He moaned as he hit the back of Scott’s throat, arching his back closer to the warm mouth surrounding him. Fuck, he really _did_ need this. He could already feel the tension in his shoulders starting to melt away.

He had a lot of things he liked about Scott’s blowjobs. But his favorite thing was probably the way Scott looked while giving them. Scott’s pupils were blown wide, he had spit running down his chin, and he kept making these sounds deep in his throat that let Mitch know he was getting as much out of this as Mitch was.

He let go of the stressful thoughts that had been clouding his mind the last couple of days and just focused on Scott. He guided Scott’s head, forcing himself further down Scott’s throat, whining softly as Scott let him have whatever he wanted. 

Mitch was so wound up it didn’t take long for him to reach the point of no return. He shot down Scott’s throat, melting into the wall behind him. He was grateful for Scott’s strong grip on his waist, not letting him sink to the ground. He was even more grateful for Scott in general, always knowing what he needed when he was stressed, whether it be time by himself or a relaxing bath or a blowjob.

Scott stood up off his knees, met Mitch’s lips for a kiss. He could taste himself on Scott’s tongue, could feel how hard Scott was against his body, wanted to make Scott feel good too. He undid Scott’s pants, pulling him out and stroking him from tip to base and back again. 

“Mm, baby,” Scott mumbled. “Don’t have to.”

“Shut up.” He coaxed his tongue back into Scott’s mouth, sighed contentedly at the heavy weight of Scott in his hand.

Mitch was just getting a rhythm going when the door opened.

“Jesus Christ!” Esther yelled, blocking her eyes as quickly as possible. “This is the _second time this month!_ ”


	18. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SePTXCC17 part 15

They’d always been comfortable sharing things with each other. For as long as they could remember, they’d share food, drinks, a seat on the bus ride to school, headphones during lunch so they could listen to music together. As they got to high school, they shared feelings, kisses, dreams they had for their future, both individually and together. After The Sing-Off, it was a tour bus, a dressing room, a hotel room, an apartment. They returned to sharing feelings and kisses, shared a bed, shared their bodies, shared their hesitation in being together again. Mitch was never afraid of letting Scott in, and vice versa.

They shared a Youtube channel, countless bottles of wine, stories of hook-ups with other boys, Grammys, a million new experiences now that Pentatonix was getting bigger. They shared every single fear, insecurity, and wish that crossed their minds. After how badly their high school relationship had exploded in their faces, they never wanted to have miscommunication between them again. So even if it was hard, even if it hurt to say what they were thinking, they’d say it. Then they would listen to what the other had to say, and they’d keep talking until they were on the same page. Sometimes, when it was especially hard, they’d share tears, clinging to each other late into the night.

Tonight wasn’t a crying night. Tonight was a couple bottles of wine, some music on their phones, comfort in being in the home they’d created for themselves. They were sharing a couch cushion even though it was unnecessary. Scott kept cuddling his head into Mitch’s shoulder, his orange and white plaid blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

They’d already finished one bottle and made a decent dent into the second. Their already flimsy lines they had drawn were even blurrier with the alcohol in their systems. Mitch was scrolling on his phone for awhile, flipping back and forth between apps while sipping more wine from the bottle beside them. 

Scott pouted, nuzzling Mitch’s shoulder and looking up at him needily. “Will you just kiss me, please?”

Mitch’s eyes fell on him and Scott saw the playful eye roll right before their lips met softly. He hummed happily, returning the kiss until Mitch pulled away again. He cuddled closer to Mitch, grabbing the wine bottle and taking a swig from it before handing it back.

He let his eyes fall closed, feeling warm and drunk from the combination of the wine and Mitch. He loved nights like this, where it was just the two of them, able to talk about anything or not talk at all, just exist in the same space together.

He sighed softly as Mitch’s free hand ran through his hair gently, travelled down his neck, then went back up again into his hair. He nuzzled back into Mitch’s shoulder, melted into him until he felt like they were one person. “When’re you gonna let us have this?” he asked sleepily. He felt Mitch freeze a little.

“You’re drunk, sweetheart.”

“We’re both drunk. Sometimes that’s the only way I can talk to you about this.”

Mitch exhaled slowly, resuming the path of his hand through Scott’s hair. “I know you know I want this...it’s just...you know how I feel about monogamy right now.”

“I know. And I get it. But it’s like torture to have it feel like this and then have you take it away again. I just wanna fast forward to whenever you’re ready for us so I don’t have to keep letting you go.”

Mitch pressed his lips to the top of Scott’s head. “I wish you could,” he whispered. “But you’re never letting me go, Scotty. You’re just giving us time to grow. We’ve got a lot on our plates right now.”

He nodded sleepily. “You know I’d wait forever for you, right? You’re the only one I’ve ever wanted to share my life with.”

Mitch looked down at him fondly, leaned in to kiss him once more. He clung to Scott like a lifeline, only pulling back as little as possible so he was still attached to him. “I’d never make you wait forever.” His hand scratched at Scott’s scalp lightly, and he gave Scott a small smile. “I love you. You’re the only one I wanna share this with too.”


	19. Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SePTXCC17 part 16

“Have you ever gotten clothes delivered before?” Scott laughed, his phone fixed on Mitch as he opened up a package he got.

“Honey, turn the camera off, this is my special time!”

Scott laughed harder. “What’d’ya get?” he asked fondly.

“Oh gosh, just a bag. And some new shoes.”

Scott grinned, adding the video to his Instagram story. “Shoes? You gonna model them for me?”

Mitch sent him a flirtatious smile from across the room. “Of course.” He finished opening the first box, pulling his new Balenciaga bag out and into his lap. Scott let out a low whistle.

“Damn, she’s sexy.” Mitch nodded, running his fingers along the surface. “Do you two need a minute alone?” he teased. 

Mitch flipped him off. “Bitch, don’t be jealous my bag is hotter than you.”

“Wow,” he said in mock offense.

Mitch smirked, winking at him, then put the bag to the side to open the second box in front of him. He unveiled the shoes, groaning happily. “Wowwwww. Talk about sexy.” He started putting them on, standing up to test them out. “Oh yeah.” He wiggled around in a circle, heard Scott laughing from across the room, knew these shoes would look even better in something that wasn’t an old Marilyn Manson tee and a pair of underwear.

He didn’t have to look to know Scott was drifting over to him. Scott could rarely resist Mitch putting on a show. He grinned as Scott’s arms wrapped around his waist from behind and his lips found Mitch’s neck.

“You look so good,” he said against his skin.

Mitch ran his hands along Scott’s arms, turned around to face him, got lost in the look in Scott’s eyes for a moment. Their noses brushed together lightly, making Mitch smile softly. “So much easier to kiss your tall ass in these.”

Scott hummed, closing the short distance between them to press their lips together. They stayed like that for a couple minutes, just enjoying the soft moment between them. Once they pulled away, Scott buried his face back in Mitch’s neck. “Wanna go cuddle?”

“We’ve got people coming over soon to go out,” Mitch reminded him.

“Not for a few hours. We can turn something on the TV, I just wanna cuddle with you for a bit.”

Mitch melted a little and nodded. “Okay.”

Scott stepped away from him, smiling happily and turning around to head towards his room. “Don’t forget to pick up your bag from the floor.”


	20. Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SePTXCC17 part 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late :/ This is for Alicia, who gave me the idea for this prompt <3

Scott had been so much happier since asking Mitch to be his boyfriend. Granted, he was still in the closet to his family and some friends, but he had _Mitch_. He didn’t feel like he had to keep their relationship hidden within the confines of his Mustang anymore. 

Like right now. No one was home, and he had Mitch in his kitchen, and it felt very domestic. They were making grilled cheese sandwiches, singing the new Lady Gaga song, casually pressing kisses to each other’s arms or faces as they passed by. Every fleeting touch of Mitch’s lips on his skin made his heart race. He thought maybe the excitement of Mitch’s kisses would’ve worn off two months into their relationship. He was wrong, still felt the same way he did when he first kissed Mitch.

Mitch playfully bumped his shoulder against Scott. “Whatcha thinking about?”

Scott grinned at him. “Just my really hot boyfriend.”

Mitch smiled back at him. “Oh yea? How hot?”

“Insanely hot,” he replied, reaching forward to lace their hands together. “And he’s smart, and has an amazing voice, and he’s a really good kisser.”

“Wow, sounds like a total catch.”

Scott nodded with a smile, closing the space between them to press a short kiss against Mitch’s lips. He pulled back slightly, brushing their noses together for a moment. Neither one of them spoke for a long minute, just staying close to each other and feeling happy. “I love you,” Scott said eventually, his face turning red quickly. Saying that was still so new, having only told Mitch for the first time a couple weeks before, and he couldn’t help the way his face always heated up nervously. 

Mitch squeezed his hands, giving him a reassuring smile. “I love you too.” It made Scott’s heart ache pleasantly every time Mitch said it back, and he couldn’t stop himself from leaning in to kiss Mitch again. “I also love grilled cheese sandwiches, which are going to burn soon if we keep standing here and being all gross and sappy,” he teased.

Scott laughed softly, stepping back from Mitch’s embrace reluctantly. “Okay, okay. Gotta keep my man fed.”

“Damn straight.”

**

Mitch patted his stomach softly. “Well now one hunger is satiated for the time being,” he said, winking at Scott beside him on the couch. “Thanks for the grilled cheese, baby.”

Scott put their empty plates on the coffee table, turning his attention back to Mitch afterwards. “Just one hunger? What other hunger do you have?” he asked, feigning innocence. 

“Well, you know, there are two things I can’t resist in life: food, and really cute boys who make me food.” He ran a hand through Scott’s hair, smiling as Scott’s eyes drifted closed at the touch. “Been thinking about having you on top of me all day.”

Scott’s eyes opened, locking with Mitch’s immediately. “Yeah?” Mitch nodded. “That’s good, cause I’ve been thinking about having you under me all day.”

“Mmm, we’re a match made in heaven.”

Scott tugged Mitch closer, pressing their lips together gently. Mitch had a hand resting on Scott’s shoulder, tilting his head a bit to get a better angle as he deepened the kiss. He _had_ been thinking about this for the whole day, ever since they made out in Scott’s Mustang before school. Now he finally had Scott alone, away from prying eyes, and he couldn’t help but want to speed up, be surrounded by Scott, feel his weight on top of him. 

The feeling was mutual for Scott. This was his first boyfriend, his first _everything_ , and while all these feelings for Mitch were new, they felt older. It felt like he’d loved Mitch for decades, in a hundred different lives, and Mitch always teased him for calling them soulmates, but he knew the feeling was reciprocated. He loved to see the shy smile on Mitch’s face whenever he told him that they were meant to be together. He felt consumed by these feelings, like they could swallow him up whole if he let them. Sometimes he wanted to.

For now, he let himself drown in Mitch’s kisses. He teased his tongue into Mitch’s mouth, pleased at the content sigh coming from his boyfriend. His brain was already three steps ahead, wondering how long it would be until he’d have Mitch up in his room, undressed, moaning beneath him. He guided Mitch backwards to lay on the couch, settling for being on him right here until he had enough focus to bring him to his room. Mitch spread his legs so Scott could lay between them, wrapped his arms around Scott’s neck to pull him against his body and rejoin their lips. 

“You’re so sexy,” Mitch breathed, tilting his hips up to grind against Scott. Scott flushed at the compliment, kissing him harder as he grinded back down on Mitch. 

Scott’s hand slid beneath Mitch’s shirt, pushing it up as much as he could with Mitch still laying down. “Fuck, I want you naked.” He peppered kisses down to Mitch’s neck, sucking a mark into his collarbone. “Wanna blow you again.” 

Mitch whined, forcing his face back up to kiss him eagerly. They were a mess of tongue and clinging hands and needy sounds, tugging at clothes that couldn’t be removed with their mouths joined together. Scott was tempted to just keep grinding their hips together until they came right here, not even making it to the bedroom. They could go again later behind the closed door of his room, take their time with it. They had time.

“ _Oh my god._ ”

Scott jumped. That wasn’t Mitch. It wasn’t Mitch and it wasn’t him...his eyes flew to the doorway.

“Lauren,” he panicked, leaping off of Mitch quickly. His sister was staring back at them, her mouth dropped open in shock. Mitch sat up, straightening out his shirt as best as he could. “W-what are you doing home?”

Her eyes stayed fixed on Mitch, who was doing his best to not make any eye contact in return. “I came to grab some dvds for a movie night. What……?”

“It’s not what it looks like,” Scott rushed out. He saw Mitch flinch out of the corner of his eye.

“I should go,” Mitch mumbled, standing up from the couch.

Scott reached out to latch onto his arm as he started to step away from him. “No, wait! Please don’t, I’m sorry, I-I-I-shit.” He felt anxious, scared about what Lauren would say. But he didn’t want Mitch to leave either. He’d spent so long trying to prove he could be good for Mitch, he didn’t want to prove himself wrong.

“You two should talk,” Mitch said quietly.

Scott shook his head. “Not without you. Please, I need you here right now. I can’t…”

Mitch glanced at Lauren, who was still looking back and forth between them in shock. “Okay, Scotty, okay, I’ll stay. Sit down, okay?” He looked to Lauren as Scott sat back down on the couch. “Will you sit?”

She slowly made her way over to an armchair, sitting down without saying a word. Mitch sat down beside Scott, giving him a small comforting smile. 

“I don’t know what to say, Mitchy,” Scott whispered. Mitch slid his hand into Scott’s, squeezing tightly.

“It’s okay. I’m right here. Take your time.”

Lauren watched them, confusion in her eyes. She glanced down at their hands, feeling tears spring to her eyes. “I should’ve known,” she said softly.

Scott looked up at her. “What?”

“I should’ve known. You’ve been spending so much time together lately, and I _knew_ Mitch was...but I didn’t know you…” She couldn’t bring herself to say it. She still couldn’t wrap her mind around it. Part of her was waiting on them to start laughing and say they knew she had been coming home and were playing a trick on her. But the fear in Scott’s eyes when he first saw her told her this wasn’t a joke. “I thought you were just friends.”

Scott squeezed Mitch’s hand tighter. “We were,” he forced out. “Up until a few months ago.”

“Months…” She shook her head in disbelief, thinking back on all the times she’d been told Mitch and Scott were hanging out after school, or come home to find them sharing a piano bench, no space between them, always smiling at each other. “You...months?”

Scott felt himself getting emotional, nodded in response. 

Mitch nudged his shoulder lightly, grabbing his attention. “It’s okay. Just say it. It’ll be okay.”

Scott took a deep breath, had Mitch’s hand in a vice grip, knew he was sweating bullets. He tried to form the words he had to say, but they all sounded awkward in his head. “I...I-I’m gay.”

Lauren stared back at him, and then she was crying, tears pouring down her face. Scott felt his heart sink into his stomach, tears stinging at his own eyes. He couldn’t do this. He had to leave.

He started to stand up, but Mitch’s grip on him tightened, keeping him sitting down on the couch. “Hey, hold on, okay? Give her a minute. Nel cried for a long time after I told her, and you know how much she loves me. Just let her get it out. I know it’s scary. Just give her a chance.” He dropped a quick kiss to Scott’s shoulder, brushed his thumb across Scott’s knuckles, pressed closer to his side in a comforting gesture.

Scott took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He felt some tears slipping down his cheeks anyway, scared at the thought of his big sister hating him just because he loved Mitch. 

“Laur,” he said, his voice sounding strangled. “I’m sorry. I-I can’t help it. I tried liking girls, I really did. But I love Mitch, he makes me happy, please don’t hate me for that.” He sniffled loudly, lifting his free hand to wipe at his wet face. 

Lauren took a minute, trying to stop the tears from coming. She wiped her own tears away, shaking her head quickly. “I don’t hate you, Scott. You know I love you, so much, I just don’t understand.” She took a deep breath, pushing the last of the tears away. “I’m sorry, I don’t understand it, I’m still processing.”

“That’s okay,” Mitch jumped in. “We caught you off guard, I get it. What’s important is that Scott knows you still love him, because he’s still the same person you’ve known since he was born.”

She nodded, looking at her baby brother, who still looked afraid of what she might say. “Of course I still love you. I just need to...get used to this.” She wiped the remaining tears from her face. “Do mom and dad know?”

Scott shook his head quickly. “Please don’t tell them. I’m not ready for that yet. Lindsay either. I’ll tell them soon, I--Just please don’t tell them.”

Lauren nodded again. She hesitated for a moment, then stood up, moving over to sit on the other side of Scott. She pulled him into a hug, feeling tears spring to her eyes once more as Scott clung to her and cried in relief. “It’ll be okay. Everyone will love you no matter what. It just might take some getting used to. Maybe stop kissing boys on the couch where they could walk in and see,” she suggested, trying to make light of the situation.

Scott scoffed, pushing away from her. “I hate you.”

“I love you.”

Scott softened, leaning back into her and continuing to hold Mitch’s hand in his. “I love you too.”


	21. Cloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SePTXCC17 part 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second one I've posted today, so go back and read Sister if you haven't!

Mitch moaned softly, spreading himself out on Scott’s hotel bed. His body sunk into the mattress, the pillows were fluffy but supportive, and everything was _soft_.

“S’like a cloud,” he mumbled, rubbing his cheek against the fabric. “Big comfy cloud.”

Scott laughed, falling into bed next to him and draping an arm over Mitch’s hips. “You’re sleep deprived.”

“Fucking tour bus doesn’t have cloud beds,” Mitch argued. He yawned, curling closer to Scott. “I don’t wanna move.”

“Then don’t. Sleep right here with me.”

He yawned again, burying his face in Scott’s chest. “‘Kay. Love you.”

Scott pressed a kiss against the top of his head. “Love you too. Night.”


	22. Multiple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SePTXCC17 part 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for the day, had to play catch up

They’d had nights like this before, nights where they spilled their hearts and souls to each other, usually accompanied by a bottle of wine to make the task less terrifying. They didn’t get too drunk to not know what they were saying, but just enough to take the edge off.

Scott was snuggled into Mitch’s side, glass of wine in hand. It was nearly empty; he’d probably need a refill soon. 

“Tell me why you love me,” Scott said. He had his free hand tangled with Mitch’s, and it was so comforting when they were like this.

Mitch laughed softly. “No, I’m not gay. Boys are gross.”

“Mitchy,” he whined. “Please? You know all the millions of reasons I love you.”

He gave Scott a smile, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “You’re like a sweet little puppy sometimes. There’s one reason.”

Scott grinned. “What else?”

Mitch used his other hand to card through Scott’s hair, resigning himself to the fact that he was going to give Scott what he wanted. “You’re endlessly ambitious. Once you’ve set your mind on something...there’s no changing your mind. No stopping you.”

He hummed happily. “That’s true. Once I met you, I said ‘There’s my future husband.’”

Mitch groaned. “You did _not_ , shut up.” Scott laughed.

“No, but I did say that at some point, and I haven’t given up yet.”

Mitch squeezed his hand. “Good.”

They made eye contact for a long moment, then Scott smiled and put his head back on Mitch’s shoulder. “Keep going.”

He sighed. “You’re the nicest person I’ve ever met. You give everyone a chance. You love your family more than anything. You’re the only one who can almost instantly calm me down from an anxiety attack. You’re the entire reason I’m as successful as I am. The whole reason I have everything that I do.”

Scott felt his heart race as Mitch continued. He couldn’t stop himself from leaning up to kiss the words right out of Mitch’s mouth. “You’d still be successful even if I hadn’t called about The Sing Off. You’ve always been amazing. You would’ve been discovered anyway.”

“There’s another reason; you believe in me more than anyone. You’re my biggest supporter. I can always count on you.”

Scott nodded. “Always,” he promised. He brought his wine glass to his lips, swallowing down the last of what was inside. “Anything else?”

Mitch let his fingers run through Scott’s hair a few more times before answering. “Yeah. You make my life better just by being in it. You make me believe I’m good enough for someone as _good_ as you to love me. And on multiple occasions, on _every_ occasion, when I’m at my lowest and don’t want to be around anyone or do anything, I still always want to be around you. Whenever I fall back into a depressive episode, you’re the one that keeps me holding on. You make me happy to be alive.” 

He had tears in his eyes, took a deep breath to steady himself. He always let himself be his most vulnerable on nights like this with Scott. He knew they needed it. Their relationship was so easy sometimes, yet so complicated. They needed this honest communication to know that, no matter what was happening in their lives or whose beds they were sleeping in when they weren’t home, they still loved each other and were still committed to the future they would eventually let themselves have together.

Scott held him tight, sniffling as he looked back up at him. “I’m happy you’re alive too. I don’t know what I’d do without you. I love you so much.”

Mitch dragged his thumb across Scott’s cheekbone lightly. “Kissies?”

Scott laughed, nodding as he leaned into Mitch. “Kissies, please.” 

Their lips molded together, just like they have multiple times before. Sometimes they didn’t need words. Sometimes these kisses they shared said everything that needed to be said too.


	23. Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SePTXCC17 part 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended to write a smutty one-shot for this, but dad-verse got a hold of me again.

Scott knocked on the bedroom door softly, opening it and sticking his head in. “Hey baby. You awake?”

It was a long moment before he got an answer from the pile of blankets on the bed. “Yea.”

Scott stepped inside, walking over to the bed and giving Mitch a small smile. “Morning sweetheart. I brought you some lunch, and some water. Wanna sit up for me?”

Several seconds passed, then Mitch shook his head. “Not hungry.”

Scott kept the smile plastered on his face, putting the plate of food and bottle of water down on the bedside table. “I know you’re not, but you’ve still gotta eat. Even if it’s just half. C’mon.” He saw the empty look in Mitch’s eyes, reached forward to run a hand through his hair. “I need you to eat, Mitchy. I know you’re not feeling up to it, but I promised you a long time ago, way before we even got married, that I’d take care of you when you’re down. That includes making sure you eat so that you can get better and keep being here.”

Mitch shifted slightly, leaning into the touch just enough for Scott to notice it. “I’m sorry I get like this.”

“Hey, don’t apologize,” Scott soothed. “You know you don’t ever have to be sorry for this. All I care about is taking care of you, baby.”

They were quiet for a couple minutes, Scott just continuing to run his hand through Mitch’s hair, and then the bedroom door was pushed open a little more.

“Dad! Do you like your sandwich?!”

“Hayden,” Scott scolded as the little girl ran across the floor and started climbing into the bed. “I told you to--”

“S’okay,” Mitch whispered to him. He felt her crawl in between them, his vision being filled with the long dirty blonde hair and blue eyes of his daughter.

“Did you like the grilled cheese? Me and daddy made it!”

“Hayden, dad hasn’t eaten yet, he just woke up. I told you he wasn’t feeling well today.”

She looked at Scott, then back at Mitch, frowning at him. “Do you got a tummy ache? Do you want some of my bubble gum medicine?”

The corner of Mitch’s mouth lifted briefly. He gathered up enough energy to respond to her. “I’m okay, no tummy ache. Why don’t you grab me that plate and help me eat?”

She nodded excitedly, and Mitch forced himself to sit up with Scott’s help, leaning himself heavily against the headboard. Hayden crawled into Mitch’s lap with the plate in her little hands, smiling up at him.

“Here you go, dad! I put extra cheese in it!”

Mitch forced a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “You did? Thank you sweetie, I bet it’s amazing.” He brought the sandwich to his mouth, taking a bite. He knows it would taste better if he wasn’t in one of his lows, but he plastered a smile on and swallowed down the bite. “Wow baby that’s yummy.”

She beamed up at him. “Does it make you feel better? Daddy said if we put lots of love in it, you’d feel it in your tummy and make you happy!”

Mitch felt tears spring to his eyes, a bit of guilt pooling inside him that he couldn’t just snap out of it for her sake. “Yea, baby girl, I feel a little better.” He took another bite of the sandwich, wanting to make her happy even as a tear slid down his cheek.

She frowned at him, reaching a small hand up to wipe his face. “Why you crying?”

Scott cleared his throat. “Hayden, why don’t we go downstairs and let dad finish his lunch?”

Mitch shook his head, sniffling. “It’s okay. I’m okay.” He looked at Hayden. “I just love you so much, honey, and sometimes it overwhelms me and I cry.”

She made a look of concentration. “So I did good on the grilled cheese?”

He let out a short laugh, squeezing her closer to him. “You always do good, angel. You and daddy always fill me up with so much love. I’ll be better in no time.”


	24. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SePTXCC17 part 21

Scott traced his fingers over the piano keys in front of him, turning his head slightly to smile at Mitch beside him.

“What do you want me to play?” he asked softly.

Mitch shrugged, looping his arm through Scott’s and resting his chin on Scott’s shoulder. “Anything. Just wanna listen to you.” He leaned in a bit, pressing a kiss to Scott’s cheek.

Scott grinned, turning back to the piano. He played a few random notes for a couple minutes, then began playing a familiar tune. Mitch inhaled sharply, burying a smile in Scott’s shoulder.

_”Remember those walls I built? Well baby, they’re tumblin’ down. And they didn’t even put up a fight. They didn’t even make a sound. I found a way to let you in. But I never really had a doubt. Standin’ in the light of your halo, I got my angel now._ ”

Mitch closed his eyes, listening to Scott sing. It wasn’t the first time he’d played it for Mitch, and it probably wouldn’t be the last. They’d felt a connection to it the moment they’d heard it. It had become theirs, even when they were dating other people or just weren’t dating each other.

They didn’t have that problem anymore. They were here, at their wedding reception, with the people they loved surrounding them. They’d chosen each other over anyone else, just like they always knew they would. Mitch remembered being sixteen years old, in love with his best friend, listening to Scott as he talked about how crazy it would be if they grew up and got married. Now here they were, fifteen years later, making that hypothetical situation a reality. 

Scott looked back at Mitch, knowing he could play this song with his eyes closed. He dropped a quick kiss to his lips before continuing with the next verse. Mitch melted into him, taking comfort in the familiar words.

_”Hit me like a ray of sun, burnin’ through my darkest night. You’re the only one that I want, think I’m addicted to your light. We swore we’d never fall again, but this don’t even feel like fallin’. Gravity can’t begin to pull me back to the ground again.”_

Scott remembered all the times he and Mitch swore they’d stay just friends, only to fall right back into hooking up with each other or stealing kisses. They’d tried to move on, but they could never figure out how to completely deny their attraction to each other.

As he played the last few notes of the song, he found himself glad that they’d never managed to go too long without giving in to each other. He’d known a long time ago that he could see himself married to Mitch. Now he was Mitch’s _husband_ , and he thrived in the knowledge that nothing had ever been able to break them apart, and nothing will ever be able to break them apart in the future.

Mitch squeezed his arm lovingly, grabbing his attention away from the keys. Scott smiled at him, leaning in to press their lips together. Mitch deepened the kiss quickly, not caring who was watching, reached a hand up to rest on the angle of Scott’s jaw. He could see flashes of light from beneath his eyelids and knew Luke was probably taking a million pictures of them. He almost wanted to fast forward to when he and Scott could go through all the pictures from the day, see the happiness on their faces that started even before the ceremony earlier in the day.

“I love you,” he murmured against Scott’s lips as they broke apart. He loved the way Scott’s eyes got all soft and twinkly whenever he told him he loved him. He got to see that for the rest of his life.

“I love you too.” Scott brushed their lips together a few more times, not willing to end the moment quite yet. "Mitchell Grassi-Hoying.”

Mitch rolled his eyes playfully, but he knew he had a fond smile on his face at hearing those words coming from Scott’s mouth. “You’re such a nerd,” he teased, letting his lips fall to Scott’s cheek and kissing it softly. “Scott Grassi-Hoying.”


	25. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SePTXCC17 part 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine this as 30th birthday!Scott

“Are you having fun?” Mitch asked, wrapping his arm around Scott’s waist. Scott smiled at him, bringing his arm down around Mitch’s shoulders.

“I’m having a great time!” He dropped a kiss against Mitch’s temple. “Thank you for planning this for me, baby.”

Mitch leaned into him happily. “Of course. Happy birthday, honey.”

***

“Alright, my turn to make a speech for the birthday boy,” Mitch said into the microphone. They were just at the house, but dozens of people were in every room celebrating, with music blaring from the speakers. They had it turned down right now so people could wish Scott a happy birthday with the mic. Mitch had saved his speech for last, finally taking his place at the microphone across from where Scott was standing.

“ _I love you_ ,” Scott mouthed to him. Mitch grinned, repeating the phrase back to him.

He cleared his throat nervously, knowing everyone’s eyes were on him. “Okay, where do I begin?” He took a deep breath, letting his eyes meet Scott’s, pushing everyone else out of his mind. “Scotty, you have been a part of my life since I was ten years old. I’ve known you longer than I’ve known anyone. You were there before either one of us even knew what being gay really meant. You were there through puberty and figuring out who we were as people. You were my first boyfriend, the first boy I ever trusted with my heart, and you were my first heartbreak. Sorry,” he said with a small laugh. Scott rolled his eyes playfully, shaking his head at him, though they both knew it was long forgiven.

He smiled, blowing a kiss to Scott before starting again. “You believed in me, in us, even when I didn’t. If it weren’t for you, and your unwavering optimism and ambition, I wouldn’t have this amazing life that I do. I’ve gotten to experience a million once in a lifetime opportunities with you by my side. You make my life fun and bright and _worth it_ just by being in it. I can always count on you to make me laugh when I want to cry, to lift me up when I’m down, to be a listening ear and a shoulder to cry on. I never feel safer than when I’m in your arms. You make every day a good one, and I can only hope that I do the same for you.”

He felt himself getting emotional, a few tears springing to his eyes. “You are the kindest, most genuine person I have ever met in my entire life. You’re not only my business partner or my boyfriend, but my best friend, and my soulmate. You have always been my number one. I would be a mess without you. You put up with so much from me when I was too afraid of letting us have this. Giving in and getting to really love you was the best choice I’ve ever made. I am the luckiest person in the world that you were born, and that you chose to love me back.”

He saw that Scott was equally as emotional as he was, and started walking across the room towards him, microphone still in hand. “So I want to wish you the happiest birthday that anyone could have, because you deserve it, sweetheart. And...I wanted to ask you…”

He stopped in front of Scott, reaching into his pocket. Scott’s eyes flew down to his hand and back up to his face. “What are you doing?” Scott asked, tears falling from his eyes.

Mitch gave him a watery smile as he pulled the small box out of his pocket. “I’m treating you as valuable as you’ve always treated me.” He opened up the box, knelt down on one knee in front of Scott, laughing softly as Scott covered his face with his hands, crying in surprise. “I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone or anything. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me, Scotty?” It was a perfect role reversal from all the times Scott had been the one to ask Mitch to be his boyfriend. That’s how Mitch wanted it; he wanted to show Scott that this was never one sided, that Mitch was as invested in this as he was.

“Oh my god,” Scott cried. His face was red and wet, and Mitch could see the shock on his face, but he could also see the excitement in his eyes. “Yes, oh my _god_.” 

He covered his face again, but all Mitch could focus on was _yes_. He felt a bubble of laughter escape his throat and stood up, wrapping himself around Scott, all the nerves being pushed away as Scott held him right back. 

“That’s not fair,” Scott sobbed against his neck. “I was supposed to be the one to propose to you.”

Mitch shook his head, pressing their lips together and holding him as close as he could. “You've been waiting long enough. I wanted you to have your fairytale proposal. You deserve it.”

“So do you,” Scott argued halfheartedly. He watched as Mitch grabbed his left hand, sliding the engagement band onto his finger. “I love you,” he sniffled.

“I love _you_. So much. Happy birthday.”


	26. Plastic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SePTXCC17 part 23

They were in a Halloween store, browsing the aisles for costumes to wear. Scott kept pointing out low cut dresses, teasing Mitch about how he should wear it for the party.

“What about this one? You can be a sexy school girl,” he winked. “I can bend you over my knee and spank you and give you detention.”

“Honey, we’re shopping for a party, not for the bedroom. Stay focused.”

Scott wrapped his arms around Mitch’s waist from behind. “I am focused,” he said, brushing his lips against the back of Mitch’s neck.

“Focus on _Halloween shopping_ ,” he retorted.

“What if you go as Cruella De Vil? Candice can find you a nice long fur coat, and I’ll be your little puppy.”

“My puppy that I skin and wear as a coat? No.”

They walked around another aisle, Scott getting distracted by Harry Potter themed costumes until Mitch pulled him away.

“What about a pitcher and catcher?”

Mitch gave him a fake enthusiastic smile. “That’d be cute, if every gay couple in Los Angeles hadn’t been doing that for _years_.”

Scott sighed, following Mitch onto another aisle. None of the costumes were really popping out at him, so he just went through some accessories while Mitch went through the costumes. His eyes lit up as he found something on one of the racks, grabbing it and going over to Mitch with it behind his back.

“Don’t suggest peanut butter and jelly,” Mitch warned.

“I wasn’t going to!” he protested. Then he grinned, holding out the plastic Pokeball to Mitch. “I choose you.”

MItch opened his mouth and closed it again, rolling his eyes playfully and taking the toy from Scott. “You’re a nerd.”

“You’re prettier than a Beautifly.”

Mitch groaned, a bit of a smile reluctantly showing itself on his face. “I hate you.”

Scott shook his head, lacing their fingers together. “No you don’t. You love me.”

He hummed thoughtfully. “Maybe.” They smiled at each other for a moment. “Alright, let’s keep looking.”


	27. Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SePTXCC17 part 24

They sat together at Kirstie and Jeremy’s wedding, both letting a few tears fall as they watched their best friend say ‘I do.’

When the DJ at the reception invited everyone to join Kirstie and Jeremy on the dance floor, Scott held his hand out to Mitch, smiling as Mitch took his hand. He led him to the dance floor, wrapping his free hand around Mitch’s waist, pulling him into a slow dance. Mitch smiled at him, leaning up a bit so their noses brushed together.

“Can you believe she’s married?”

Scott shook his head. “I bet she had no idea way back when that she’d have two of her ex boyfriends at her wedding,” he joked.

“Or that they’d be extremely gay.”

Scott grinned, giving his hand a squeeze. They danced in silence, Scott occasionally twirling Mitch out and dipping him, making Mitch burst into laughter.

Scott kept their eyes locked together, a small smile on his face. As the song came to an end, Mitch inched himself up on his toes, pressing a soft kiss to Scott’s lips. Scott sighed happily as the kiss ended, leaning their foreheads together gently and continuing to hold Mitch close.

“I can’t wait until it’s our turn,” he murmured. He lifted his head just enough to drop a kiss to Mitch’s forehead, butterflies swimming in his stomach as Mitch leaned into it.

“I know. Soon.”

He nuzzled Mitch’s hair. “We could get married tomorrow and it still wouldn’t be soon enough.”

Mitch rolled his eyes fondly. “Sweetheart, we’ve been basically married in everything but on paper for the last six years. It’s just a technicality at this point.”

“ _Still_ ,” he stressed, though he smiled like he always did whenever Mitch said they were pretty much married already. “I can’t wait to show you off in front of our friends and families in a pretty dress or a pretty suit and tell you how much I’ve always loved you, and make it official.”

Mitch tightened his hold on him. “You turn into such a sap at weddings.”

“Because I love you so much.”

Mitch kissed his jaw lightly. “I know. I love you too.”


	28. Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SePTXCC17 part 25

Mitch closed his eyes, head thrown back as a pair of lips trailed down the back of his neck, while another pair of lips was already halfway down his chest. He whined softly, getting lost in the feeling of lips, teeth, and tongues all over him. He steadied himself on the body in front of him as a kiss was placed on his hip.

“That’s right, sweetheart,” Scott’s voice soothed. “Let us hear you. You sound so good, baby.”

He inhaled sharply at the praise, digging his nails into Scott’s shoulder. Scott’s lips dragged over to his other hip, and Mitch just wanted him _lower_. “Scotty, please,” he whined.

He could feel Scott’s breath on his cock, leaned into it, but was met with just air. “Please what, baby? Tell me what you want.”

He couldn’t stop the growl that escaped his throat. “I want you both to stop teasing me.” He felt the quiet laughter against his back.

“But you get so needy when we tease you. It’s hot.”

“Allie, c’mon,” he protested. “I was so good all day.”

Alex smirked against his neck. “That’s true, you were.” Mitch sighed softly as Alex’s hand travelled around his body, taking Mitch’s cock in his hand. “Go ahead, baby, suck him off. He deserves it.”

Mitch moaned loudly as Scott took him into his mouth, leaned his head back on Alex’s shoulder. He could barely breathe as Scott sucked him down, feeling his cock hit the back of Scott’s throat. Alex tilted his head back just a little further, colliding their mouths in a messy kiss. Alex’s hands smoothed up his chest, stopping to roll his nipples between his fingers. He broke the kiss with another moan, thrusting forward into Scott’s mouth. He reached forward, running a hand through Scott’s hair.

“My boys,” he breathed. Scott moaned around him, the vibrations sending a shiver up Mitch’s spine. “Mmm, please, I need… _fuck_ , I need more.” 

Alex hummed softly behind him, sucking a mark into his skin. “Yea, Mitchy? You ready for me to open you up? Fuck you nice and good while Scott sucks your dick?”

He whined again, nodding eagerly. “Please.”

It was the sound of the bottle of lube snapping open behind him that told Mitch this night wasn’t over yet.


	29. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SePTXCC17 part 26

Mitch had a lot of things he loved about Scott. He was funny, talented, he knew Mitch better than anyone else, he was ambitious as hell, and he was one of the most beautiful people, both inside and out, that Mitch had ever met.

But if he had to pick something that was his favorite, it would probably be this; how Scott managed to go from Social Scott -- outgoing, boisterous, hyper -- to Mitch’s Scott, all in a matter of minutes.

As soon as they left a party and walked through their front door, Mitch’s Scott was present. He was calmer, sweeter, and softer. From the look in his eyes to the sound of his voice to the gentle hand on Mitch’s lower back, everything about him was _soft_. It made Mitch want to curl up in his arms and close his eyes, shut out the outside world.

Scott’s hand found the back of Mitch’s neck, squeezing gently. “Ready for bed, Mitchy?”

Mitch nodded, wrapping his arms around Scott’s waist and burying his face in Scott’s chest. He breathed him in, eyes drifting shut as Scott’s arms closed around him. They stayed like that for a couple minutes. Mitch sighed contentedly, smiling as Scott pressed a kiss against the top of his head.

“Sleepover?” Mitch asked quietly.

Scott kissed his head again. “Sure, honey. My room?” Mitch nodded again, leaning up to brush his lips against Scott’s neck.

“Love you.”

Scott chuckled. “Love you too, sleepyhead.”

Maybe Mitch’s favorite thing about how soft Scott got when it was just the two of them was how soft it made Mitch feel in return. Like he was safe, loved, protected, and nothing bad could get to either one of them.


	30. Bicycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SePTXCC17 part 27

It was a surprisingly cooler day in Los Angeles, something Scott was grateful for after the last few weeks of what seemed to be a never ending heat wave. It was hell on his voice and his concentration, and all he’d wanted to do was push his homework assignments aside and lounge in front of an air conditioner.

He decided to go for a bike ride to get some coffee, allowing him to enjoy the weather and get a bit of a workout in at the same time. He shoved his laptop and a couple of his textbooks into his backpack, figuring he could get some homework done at Starbucks.

The bike ride was just long enough for his mind to clear, getting him motivated to get some work done once he got to the Starbucks he liked to frequent. He passed people walking their dogs, some tourists taking pictures of everything in sight, men in suits with phones pressed to their ears. Then, walking out of the Starbucks, he saw a pretty boy with dark hair and dark eyes and this _smile_ \--

Then he saw a pole in front of his bike, then the pavement as he went crashing to the ground.

“Fuck,” he groaned, untangling himself from the bike, mildly glad he didn’t fall into the street, _majorly_ glad he didn’t land on his laptop in his bag.

“Oh my god, are you okay?”

He looked up, seeing the boy from before standing in front of him with his hand stretched out to help him up. He felt his face heat up, accepted the boy’s hand and stood up. “Uh, yeah, I think I’m fine. Thanks.” He shook himself out, testing to see if he had twisted anything.

“Never learned how to look straight ahead while riding a bike?” the boy teased.

“I was appreciating the scenery,” Scott argued. His eyes drifted from the boy’s face down his body and back up again, not realizing he was checking him out until he was met with a smirk.

“Yeah? Anything in particular?”

Scott bit his lip. He was being flirted with, and he couldn’t help but smile at the realization. “Oh, you know, cute dogs, cute boys. The usual.”

The boy nodded. “Yes, if there’s anything I’ve noticed this weekend, it’s that LA has many cute boys.”

Scott felt himself frown a bit. _A tourist._ “Are you not from here?”

He shook his head apologetically. “No, uh, I’m just here for a few days. I flew out here with my dad to tour USC. I’m trying to convince him it’s worth the money for me to move out here next year.”

That perked Scott back up again. “Yeah? Well I’m in my first year there, I could...tell you about it? Give you advice on scholarships? Or tell you where the hottest guys live?”

The boy laughed. “Alright. Where do you live, then?” he asked, batting his eyelashes at Scott.

Scott blushed, smiling brightly. “I live in Marks Hall.” He glanced at the Starbucks behind the boy. “You said you came here with your dad? Is he…?”

“Oh, no, he’s back at the hotel. I just wanted to get a feel for the area, and I needed a caffeine fix. You’re not busy? You don’t mind telling me about USC, uh…” he trailed off, realizing he didn’t know his name.

“Oh, right, sorry, my name’s Scott. And no, I don't mind at all,” he laughed. 

“I’m Mitch,” the boy replied.

Scott gave him a soft smile. “It’s nice to meet you, Mitch.”


	31. Inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SePTXCC17 part 28

It was the middle of the night when Scott woke up, squinting at the bedside lamp shining in his eyes.

“Mitchy?” he croaked. “W’as goin’ on? Why’re you awake?”

Mitch turned to him, running a soothing hand through Scott’s hair. “Shh, go back to sleep. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You okay?” Mitch usually slept through the night once they passed out, so his brain was coming up with different reasons why he could be awake.

Mitch nodded, leaning over to press a kiss against his forehead. “I’m fine, baby, don’t worry. Close your eyes.”

Scott’s eyes drifted shut for a moment, soothed by Mitch’s hand in his hair and his lips on his face. Eventually, he opened his eyes back up, blinking sleepily at Mitch. “What’re you doing up?”

Mitch rolled his eyes playfully. “I started to fall asleep, but then I got inspiration for a song.”

“You’re working right now?” he asked incredulously.

Mitch laughed quietly, scratching at Scott’s scalp. “It’s not my fault. You inspired me.”

“How? I was sleeping.”

“Before you were sleeping.”

Scott took a moment to think back to before he fell asleep, then he grinned up at Mitch. “It’s a sexy song?” Mitch laughed again. “Can I read it?”

Mitch shook his head. “Uh uh, you go back to sleep. You can see it in the morning.”

“But Mitchy,” he whined. “I can’t go to sleep now. I need cuddles.”

Mitch rolled his eyes once more. “Alright, sweetheart, c’mere. Let’s cuddle.”


	32. Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SePTXCC17 part 29

Patience. 

If asked, Scott would say he was the most patient person on the planet. He’d learned a lot of patience growing up, waiting for the day he’d go from being _nobody_ to being a _Grammy award winner_. He found it difficult at times to remain patient, but he liked to believe that he managed for the most part. 

In the same time frame, he had an even bigger challenge to his patience:

Mitch Grassi.

When he first met Mitch, Scott had no idea how important he would become to him. Then they were in high school, Mitch became his first boyfriend, and Scott had all these dreams of them going to USC together, getting married, becoming famous, having _kids_. Those dreams lasted less than a year, and then Mitch was breaking up with him, asking him to wait until they were both ready for the type of commitment he had in his dreams.

He tried being patient while they were on The Sing-Off. It was so hard, going through this life changing experience with the love of his life and not be with him like he wanted. They’d slipped up once, emotions getting the best of them one night while realizing they had a serious chance at winning. Mitch had kissed him, and then before he knew it, they were naked, and it was just like back in high school. Scott had almost let himself dream of their future again, thinking of what kind of fate it took for him to win this show and win back Mitch at the same time. Then, before he could even wrap his mind around what was happening, Mitch was putting a stop to it, saying he could only handle so much change at once, it wasn’t a good idea, he was _dating_ someone.

So Scott tried to go back to being patient. He sat by while Mitch dated Travis, tried to accept it when the two moved in together, tried distracting himself with a boy of his own. It had helped, having Alex in his life. For awhile, he could just focus on this new relationship with this amazing guy instead of waiting around for Mitch. He wasn’t sure how long that lasted. He just remembered realizing one day that it went from Scott & Alex and Mitch & Travis, to Scott & Alex and Scott & Mitch on tour, and sometimes Scott & Mitch & Alex at the same time. Alex was still his boyfriend, but Mitch was now single and willing to indulge their old feelings from time to time. 

By the time he and Alex broke up, Scott was sure that Mitch was ready for them to be together. They’d been hooking up even more frequently, acting like they were a couple, and he wasn’t sure how much patience he had left. Mitch had always been the one who got away but never left, and now Scott felt like it was his chance to convince Mitch that it was time. He didn’t let himself dream, just had a little bit of hope.

***

“ _I’m sorry,_ ” Mitch had whispered. “ _I’m still not ready. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you think…_ ”

“ _No, it’s okay. It’s fine,_ ” Scott had replied, disappointment evident in his voice.

Mitch had looked at him sympathetically, wrapping his arms around Scott’s waist, pressed a soft kiss to Scott’s lips. “ _I love you. Please don’t give up on me yet._ ”

***

He tried not to. He loved Mitch more than anyone. He didn’t _want_ to give up on him. But he grew frustrated, and he felt himself pushing Mitch away as much as he could while still keeping Pentatonix and Superfruit alive. They were both unhappy, but Scott needed the distance, needed time to think to make sure this was still what he wanted.

It took some time for Scott to settle. He started flirting with their video editor, Shawn, remembered how much he liked the beginnings of relationships, when it was just fun. He could still have that, if he wanted, while he waited for Mitch. He didn’t have to run off and marry someone else, but he could date and enjoy himself.

That realization settled something in Scott, and he found himself reaching out to Mitch, reopening their line of communication. They needed this, to lay everything out on the table, make sure they were on the same page.

***

“ _You know I love you, Mitchy. And you know I want to be with you. I just needed some time to remember that you’re not...avoiding us to be mean._ ”

“ _Of course I’m not,_ ” Mitch said, lacing their fingers together and holding on tight. “ _This has always been so serious, even when we were kids. I didn’t think it would be so hard to find The One before I even knew what that meant. It’s just so **much**_.”

Scott nodded. “ _I know. Or, I know now. There’s just...there’s always going to be this part of me that wishes we were married already, that we had the white picket fence and a dog and 2.5 kids, and that I could come home to you every night knowing that I have everything I’ve ever wanted._ ”

Mitch pressed a kiss into Scott’s shoulder. “ _And part of me wants that too. But most of me is just...not there yet._ ” He let the silence fill the room for a couple minutes before speaking again. “ _I know you and Shawn have some kind of thing going on...and I’m a little jealous. But I’m also glad that you have a distraction. I know it’s easier for you when you have someone else. And I don’t -- I don’t want this to be hard for you._ ”

***

Being patient, while still hard, was a lot easier after that. They talked a lot more about their relationship, were straightforward about their relationships with other boys, were less afraid of having moments where they acted as though they were already married. It worked for them. Scott felt a lot more secure in their future. He knew that Mitch was it for him, he knew Mitch wanted this too, someday; he could wait. Even if he needed to be reminded from time to time that nothing had changed.

He waited through his short lived relationship with Shawn, plus a few relationships after that. It was harder when Mitch fell into a relationship; he hadn’t had to deal with Mitch with boys that lasted longer than a weekend in a long time, and he forgot how much he hated it. They had another long talk then, Mitch reassuring him that it was just a placeholder, just like all of Scott’s boys had been.

They went through a handful of boys, each lasting long enough to mean _something_ , but not to mean as much as they did to each other. They all came and went eventually. 

Scott was about to turn thirty, hardly needed to think twice about giving themselves time, was more focused on his continued attempts at convincing Mitch they should get a dog than he was about convincing him to give them a try.

He woke up the morning of his birthday with Mitch wrapped around him, kisses being peppered all over his face. He managed to catch Mitch off guard and roll him over onto his back, stole Mitch’s laughter in a kiss.

“Good morning,” Scott whispered against his lips.

Mitch smiled up at him, arms wrapped around his neck. “Morning. Happy birthday, baby.”

Scott nuzzled into Mitch’s neck, sighing happily. “Thank you. What time is it?”

Mitch shrugged. “10:30? Maybe 11? I got distracted watching you sleep because you looked so good,” he flirted.

Scott laughed, dropped a kiss against Mitch’s collarbone. “Are you trying to butter me up because I’m old now?” Mitch nodded dramatically.

“Yea. But good news, I reserved a nice room for you at this really great nursing home downtown, it’s right next door to their music room,” he teased.

“Wow. You really think you’re funny, huh?” He started tickling Mitch quickly, laughing as Mitch protested and squirmed beneath him.

“Stop! You’re thirty, stop acting like you’re three!” Mitch screeched, hopelessly trying to dislodge Scott’s hands from his sides. “Noooo! Please stop! I’ll give you your present!”

He stopped tickling Mitch, grinned down at him. “What’d you get me? A tombstone?”

“God damn it, I should have. Maybe when you’re forty, if you’re not dead by then.”

“I’m gonna fucking kill you,” Scott groaned, rolling off of Mitch and pulling the blanket over his head.

Mitch giggled, turning on his side to face Scott and tugging on the blanket. “C’mon, sit up, I really wanna give you a present. I have another one for you later at the party, but…”

Scott peaked out from beneath the covers. “What is it?”

Mitch bit his lip thoughtfully. “Sit up, baby.”

Scott raised an eyebrow, pushed the blanket away to sit himself up against the headboard. He watched Mitch stand up to grab a small gift bag across the room, then came back and sat cross legged beside him on the bed.

Scott took the bag from him, smiling as he removed some of the colorful tissue paper from inside. He pulled out an envelope first, his name written across the front with a heart next to it.

“I know you usually open cards first,” Mitch said. “But open that last.”

“Alright.” He put the card to the side, grabbed something solid from the bottom of the bag and pulled it out. He flipped it over to see what it was, smiling as he took in the picture frame.

Mitch gave him a nervous smile. “I know we used those pictures in the coffee table book, but it’s the earliest pictures of us I could find. I know we’re not next to each other or anything, but…”

“Mitchy, I love it,” Scott assured him, reaching out to put his hand on Mitch’s knee. “Thank you.”

He shrugged a little. “It’s...I don’t know, sometimes I remember that you’ve been in my life for twenty years, and it’s so surreal. I don’t even remember what it was like before I met you. You’re the most important person in my life.”

Scott felt tears prick his eyes and tried to blink them back. “Don’t make me cry, oh my god.”

He laughed lightly, his own eyes looking a little wet. “Sorry. There’s, uh, there’s one more in there.”

Scott braced himself, reaching back into the bag and pulling out another picture frame. He looked at it for all of two seconds before the tears refused to be held back any longer. “Oh my god. Where did you find this?”

Mitch sniffled, wiping at his eyes. “I’ve had it tucked away in my old yearbook ever since we moved to LA.”

Scott felt the tears on his face but left them there, opting to run his fingers over the baby faced Mitch and Scott staring back at him. “I haven’t seen this picture in at least ten years. God, this...this was our first date. Holy shit, Mitch, I can’t believe you’ve had this all these years.”

“I didn’t want to forget it,” he said softly. “This is the only picture from high school that I wanted to keep with me.”

Scott put the picture frame to the side with the other one, wiping his face dry and pulling Mitch closer to him, brushing their lips together. “I fucking love you, you know that?”

Mitch nodded, a small smile appearing on his face. “I fucking love you too.”

Mitch sat up straight, taking a deep breath and drying his own face with the collar of his shirt. He grabbed Scott’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together and squeezing gently. He scooted closer to Scott, pressing himself against his side. “Okay, open the envelope now.”

Scott nearly forgot there was an envelope to begin with, so caught up in distant memories. He found the card buried in some tissue paper on the bed and released Mitch’s hand so he could open it.

He pulled the card out, facing it upright so he could read it. “Congratulations Doctor, You’re Retiring.” He gave Mitch a funny look. “Uh, sweetheart, I think you put the wrong card in here,” he teased.

Mitch shook his head with a laugh. “I didn’t.”

Scott furrowed his eyebrows together. “Is this the only retirement card you could find to make fun of me about being old? Or are you trying to tell me you wanna play doctor?” he flirted.

Mitch laughed loudly, rolling his eyes at Scott playfully. Once he settled down, he took the card from Scott, the soft smile gracing his features again. He stared at the card for a moment then let his gaze fall on Scott. “It’s a pun,” he said quietly. “Because you’ve had a lot of patience with me over the last thirteen years.”

“Patience. Patients,” he said dryly. “Such a comedian. So it _is_ an old person joke.”

Mitch shook his head once more, handing Scott the card back and looking him directly in the eye. “When a doctor retires...they don’t have to have patients anymore.”

Scott was confused for less than a second, and then he froze. “I don’t have to...you’re...please tell me I’m not misunderstanding you right now.”

Mitch reached a hand up, running it through Scott’s hair. “I love you, Scotty. I think we’ve waited long enough, don’t you?”

Scott felt the old dreams he had for them trying to break free from the cage he’d locked them in inside his head. “You’re ready?” he asked hopefully. “Really, 100% ready?”

Mitch nodded, leaning in a bit to press a short kiss to Scott’s lips. “I’m ready. Are _you_ ready?”

He felt a laugh bubble out of his throat, opened up the cage in his head, letting the dreams out for the first time in years as his arms wrapped around Mitch. “I’ve been ready for you for as long as I can remember.”


	33. Chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SePTXCC17 part 30 --- that's all she wrote, folks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who took the time to ready all these stories this month. Which one was your favorite?

Scott had a drink in hand, nodding along to this man he was in a conversation with at an event the record label was holding. He couldn’t remember what exactly this guy did, or even what his name was, just sipped at his drink while vaguely listening. He could only _schmooze_ for so long before he just wanted to go have fun.

He’d just lifted his drink to his lips, draining what remained in the glass, when the guy managed to grasp his attention.

“Married, huh?” he asked, gesturing towards Scott’s wedding ring. “The ol’ ball and chain, am I right?” he joked, lifting up his left hand to show his own wedding ring.

Scott groaned internally, forcing a smile. “I don’t know, ‘ball and chain’ implies I’m a prisoner in my marriage, and my husband and I are both very happy.”

The guy looked taken aback for a moment, then laughed. “Hey, you’re still young, give it time. They all get that way eventually.”

Scott didn’t stop the noticeably fake laughter from escaping his mouth. “Hey, maybe you married the wrong person. I’ve been with him almost my entire life, and I’ve never felt the need to compare being with him to being a prisoner.” He glanced down at his empty glass, then back at the man in front of him, looking as apologetic as he could manage. “If you’ll excuse me, I need a refill.”

He walked away before he could say anything, rolling his eyes as soon as he was out of his sight. He headed towards the bar, then managed to catch Mitch’s eye across the room. He detoured that way, sighing in relief as he threw himself into Mitch’s arms.

“Never leave me alone again,” Scott whined, burying his face in Mitch’s neck.

Mitch laughed, smoothing his hand down Scott’s back. “You’re the social one, sweetheart, I thought you could handle it.”

He groaned, lifting his head to look at Mitch. “Did you know straight guys still say things like ‘ball and chain’? Like, what year is it, honestly?”

“I love balls and chains,” Mitch quipped. Scott found himself smiling, like he always did around Mitch.

“Shut up,” he laughed. “This guy was literally _surprised_ when I said I wasn’t a prisoner in my marriage, like being happily married was fake.”

“Do you want to be a prisoner? Or, oooh, better idea, I’ll be the prisoner, you can be the sexy guard that handcuffs me and fucks me to teach me a lesson.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t, you _just_ said that we were happily married, you can’t hate someone you’re happily married to.”

Scott was set to keep the joke going, loving when he and Mitch had their teasing banter, but talking about them being married always turned Scott into a sap, even after all these years. So he smiled, brushed a kiss against Mitch’s lips, wrapped his arms around Mitch’s waist.

“Can we go home soon? I just want to send the babysitter home and cuddle up with you. I think I’m getting too old for all these parties.”

Mitch smiled softly at him, pressing a kiss against his cheek. “You’re not getting old, you’re just such a dad that you want to have your eyes on her every second of the day.”

“She’s getting so big,” Scott argued. “I don’t want to miss anything.”

He rolled his eyes playfully. “You’re not missing anything while she’s sleeping.” He glanced at his phone, checking the time. “Why don’t we stay for another half hour or so? We’ll get you another drink, dance a little bit, talk up the new album, and then we’ll go, okay?”

Scott pouted a bit, but nodded in agreement. “Fine.”


	34. See No Evil

Scott sighed softly, watching Mitch over his can of beer as he made out with the newest guy he’d brought into their lives. He felt a small wave of possessiveness pass through him as the boy’s hands wrapped around Mitch’s waist.

Mark chuckled beside him, nudging Scott’s shoulder with his own. “Relax. He’s only temporary.”

Scott’s eyes drifted away from the sight across the room, landing on Mark instead. “He’s falling too quickly.”

“Do you mean Mitch or Beau?” Mark teased him. At the frown on Scott’s face, Mark softened his gaze, squeezing Scott's forearm comfortingly. “Relax. It’ll be over soon enough.”

Scott heard a giggle, looked across the room just in time to see Mitch leading the boy away and down the stairs. He lifted the beer can back up to his face, taking a long sip. “I know. It just always feels like forever.”

**

They were in their kitchen, messing around and singing whatever came to mind. Mitch’s smile was wide, bright, and it made Scott feel like the sun was beating down on his face. 

Mitch’s phone chimed on the counter, and Scott watched Mitch’s smile get bigger as he picked it up and read the message on the screen. He bit his lip, fiddling with his own phone and feeling that familiar possessiveness clench at his heart again.

“Have you told him yet?” Scott asked.

Mitch’s eyebrows furrowed together, though he didn’t look away from the phone in his hands. “Told him what?”

“Mitch…”

Mitch sighed dramatically, placing his phone back down on the counter, folding his arms in front of him, and meeting Scott’s eyes. “If you mean have I told him that you and I are soulmates and still have _relations_ , then yes, Scotty, I have told him. He’s content with an open relationship.”

Scott rolled his eyes, though the fact that Beau knew Mitch was _his_ made something pleasant unfurl inside him. “That’s not what I was referring to, and you know it, Mitchell. Have you told him about _us_? Being immortal?”

He shrugged innocently. “The topic hasn’t come up, no.”

Scott groaned. “Mitchy. You know I hate having people in our lives who don’t know. If you’re going to seduce the mortals, at least don’t keep them around unless you’re going to tell them. It’s 2017, I shouldn’t have to keep going back into the Incubus Closet in our own home.”

Mitch looked at him patiently until he was finished. “Sweetheart, I have no intention of pushing you back into a closet of any kind. I spend most of my time with him outside of this house, anyway. But just because you tell _your_ playthings doesn’t mean I have to tell mine. If it gets to a point where I want Beau around more, I will tell him. Until then, I’m perfectly content with this being our home where we can be with each other, or be with Mark and Mason, or whomever else you decide to bring in.”

Scott was silent for a moment before moving around the counter to wrap himself around Mitch. “You know I try to be happy for you when you find humans you want to have more than once. I just think every part of you is so beautiful and deserves to be loved. Don’t want you to have to hide, either.”

Mitch gave him a soft smile, winding his arms around Scott. “I’m loved plenty by you. I don’t need anyone else to know everything about me. As long as I have you, I’m good.”

He nuzzled into Mitch’s neck, nipping gently at his skin. “Well my love for you hasn’t lessened over the last two hundred years, so I think it’s safe to say you’ll still have me for at least another two hundred more.”

Mitch grinned, brushing their lips together slowly, slipping his tongue into Scott’s mouth, digging his nails into Scott’s shoulders. They pressed their bodies together, just like they have countless times in the past. It never failed to surprise them that they still felt this way about each other, even after over two hundred years. Mitch had fallen in love with Scott so long ago, back when he still hated himself for being an Incubus, hated that he felt like he had no control, hated that Scott was the only person who ever saw beauty in him exactly as he was. He’d resisted it for decades, convinced that he was incapable of being in love, and that his only purpose was seducing the townspeople of wherever they were living and feeding off their energy.

Scott hadn’t tried to tell him otherwise, knew it wouldn’t actually do any good to just tell him he wasn’t a monster. Instead, he just told Mitch all the good things about himself, like that he was beautiful, funny, smart, had an amazing singing voice. Mitch wanted to argue that he was just glamored into thinking that way like everyone else Mitch encountered, but he knew that his Incubus seduction and charm didn’t work on other Incubi or other immortal beings. Everything Scott and Mitch felt for each other was real, not like the fabricated feelings they created to feed from humans. Maybe that’s why Mitch had kept Scott around for so long, and would continue to keep him around for as long as he could; he was the only person in his entire life that he’d never had to wonder if it could ever be real. It just was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this came from, I've never really written something in a non-human universe lol, just wanted to try something different for Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I appreciate any and all comments/kudos/critique you are willing to give me. Thanks for taking the time to read this!
> 
> If you want to chat, you can find me on tumblr at [ be-your-own-anchor5](http://www.be-your-own-anchor5.tumblr.com) or on twitter at [ rachelb2010](http://www.twitter.com/rachelb2010)


End file.
